Silence in the Night
by Invinciblegirl
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time on a mission for the order, one that has to do with vampires. She gets an intresting surprise that might jepordize her misson and her life. As for romance: primarily HGRLSB triangle. This is a first & foremost an action fic.
1. the time has come

**Summary: **_Hermione is sent back in time on a mission from the order. She has strict rules to follow and she must complete her mission within a set time. When sent she isn't told when she was going to arrive or who would be there. In the midst of her mission and agaisnt all rules hermione finds something that could cost the mission._

**Warnings:** Post HBP. I have completely ignored the whole Ron and Hermione getting together, as you should be able to tell he likes her, but she doesn't know. Yes, Dumbledore is still dead, at least until she sees him the past. There will be some physical fight scenes, some vulgar language, and some kissy romantic gross scenes. There is going to be charecter(s) death, i haven't decided how many yet. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I have borrowed the wizarding world and its inhabitants from the fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own in the fanfic is the plot.**

Ron, Harry and Hermione had been sitting around the burrow with the rest of the Weasleys for most of the summer. They were placed there under Professor McGonagall's orders in light of recent events. Voldemort's attacks on muggles were steadily increasing since the death of Albus Dumbledore. It was widely known that he was after Harry and any means, including the use of human bait, to get to him. Numerous enchantments and spells were placed around the burrow in order to protect the three.

The night before they were to leave to goto Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express, Professor McGonagall, and several Order members came to the Burrow. All the adults were in the living room discussing some rather important by the sounds of it. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were told to go up stairs and stay there.

"Locking us up like prisoners, in my own home." Ron mumbled as he threw himself onto Ginny's bed crossing his arm. Ginny's room was right above the living room and was convenient for eavesdropping.

"They're probably here to escort us to the station." Hermione said looking out the window. Ginny was busy trying to listen through the crack in the door while Harry was sitting on her bed rubbing his head.

Ron sneered "Escort us? More like-" but before her could finish what he could say Ginny cut him off.

"SHHHH! I can't hear." Just then loud voices erupted from the living room and the four went silent to listen intently.

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT COULD GO WRONG! ITS COMPLETELY DANGEROUS!" an infuriated Mrs.Weasley yelled. Ginny opened the door a little as a little creak echoed through the hall. The four tensed hoping it wasn't heard.

"Molly, We have done everything to ensure safety. I have taken many precautions and alerted the proper authorities. And its not up to you or anyone else to decide." McGonagall replied.

"Minerva, Molly is right. Many things can go wrong, and you know what could happen when-" Arthur said.

"Yes I am quite aware of the consequences... Now Arthur, Molly, we all have to do our part for the cause. And this is part of it. She will of course have the choice. She is the only one suitable for this mission.."

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny and Hermione who were both looking at each other. They were the only two girls they could have possibly been talking about.

"When do you plan on asking her about it?" Mrs. Weasley said glaring at McGonagall

"Tonight. They know nothing of it yet, so I think after dinner would be appropri-"

A familiar male voice answered, "Minerva? They already know. They are listening right now."

The four teens went wide eyed. Ginny closed the door. How could they have known they were listening. They scrambled to different parts of the room trying to look occupied when a knock came on the door. Before anyone can answer the door was opened. Revealing a very worn-out looking Remus Lupin.

"He smiled weakly, "I heard the door creak... Come down stairs you are needed. Yes, all four of you. No, You're not in trouble."

Remus led the way downstairs into the living room. Not only were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Remus were present, but also Mad-eye Moody and Tonks. The four teens sat on the long unoccupied couch while the adults stood around looking at each other. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"I take it you are doing well." She didn't hesitate but went straight to the point. "There is something I need to tell you. You four are going to be sent on a mission for the order. You all have different roles. Some much more difficult than others... but nonetheless, very doable. You see Voldemort is out to get the vampires on his side. Yes Ronald, I said Vampires. Very dangerous creatures, but only when agitated much like werewolves, giants, and or any creature for that matter. We are not sure why he wants them on his side, except that if he does get them, it will be a very likely for us... not to succeed. Vampires are very powerful, fearsome creatures, but you must remember they are part human and will do what they must to protect themselves, including making a deal with Voldemort."

"Pardon me Professor, but what does this have to do with us?" Harry questioned

"Well you four are going to make sure that he does not find what Voldemort needs in order to find them and speak to them. You are going find what Voldemort needs and destroy it."

"So we're not going to school?" Hermione asked eyebrows raised.

"No you will be going to school. The mission will be at Hogwarts. What Voldemort needs other then Harry will be there and you better believe that he will have spies amongst the students."

"What do we have to do?" Ginny asked.

"Simple. Ginny, Harry, and Ron will be in charge of discovering the spies and keeping them from their master. Ron as you know that you are headboy you will have authority over students, use that power wisely. Harry, you have always been a bit... bold about your attempts to accomplish tasks and that will be needed as the year progresses. And Ginny, you have a very stealthy ability to not get caught and will be responsible making sure none of you get caught."

"What about Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. I was getting to that. As I said some roles are harder then others. More dangerous with more serious consequences. Hermione, I am giving you a choice. Whether you accept of decline will be left entirely up to you, and you alone. We cannot tell you what to do. But I must seriously ask you to think about this, for if you say yes there is no turning back. No coming back till its over. It can only be done once, so if you fail, the mission is over. Understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"We are going to send you to do research. No Ronald, not that kind of research. It will not be in a library. Although you may need one. You see, we found this note sometime after Albus left us. It tells us about a book. A diary to be exact." McGonagall said pulling out a piece of parchment that was torn at the bottom. "This note confirms that Voldemort was after the vampires allegiance. It is from a Professor that used to teach at Hogwarts many years ago. One that I was once colleagues with. I found crammed in the back one of these old magic books I once let her borrow. It was enchanted so that only people who truly are good at heart may read it. Very difficult magic actually..." She handed the letter to Hermione to read:

_ To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this then I have long gone. Whether death or not, _

_you have found this letter because I am not present. If you must know, Lord Voldemort _

_who is currently increasing in power and destruction is after my extensive knowledge _

_of vampires. I have learned that he is after me shortly before I came to work at Hogwarts_

_as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am soulfully prepared to be martyred_

_in order to protect them and help in defeating Voldemort. Although even though there _

_are other ways to seek out the vampires leaders, my diary is the easiest way. I have _

_resolved to write all I know in this special diary, which can only be read if this note _

_is present and there is a special blood donation in order. To find this book you must_

Thats where the letter ended, the other half was ripped off. Hermione looked to McGonagall for an explanation.

"I need you to find out how to find this book and where. I need you to find out what the rest of this letter said. Once you do that we can find it, talk to the vampires' leader and ensure they do no go over to Voldemort."

"How am I supposed to find it? That would be nearly impossible, unless..." She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Ms. Granger. We are sending you back in time to when she arrived at Hogwarts as a teacher."

"No." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"That is not your choice to make." retorted McGonagall.

"She can't. We won't let her. Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time. No. She can't. She won't." Harry said angrily.

"No Harry, Ron stop it. This is my decision." She put her hand up to stop there protesting, she wouldn't hear it. She turned back to McGonagall. "What do i have to do?"

The next morning a much nervous Hermione was in the kitchen drink tea. She was thinking about her mission, About Ron and Harry's reaction to her agreeing, About what she had to do. She was happy that at least Ginny was supporting her, even if it was only because she knew there was no changing Hermione's mind. She was lost in thoughts that she didn't notice Remus enter the kitchen till he sat down in front of her.

"Good moring Hermione. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep." He smiled as he conjured up some toast and offered Hermione one.

Taking one, "Yes. I'm really not sure what to think. I know I have to do this. It's right. But why me?"

"Well you have experience with time travel, and you already know all the rules, you're exceptionally bright and resourceful, and you have been well prepared. It had to be a student, and they had to be at least in their 6th year, other wise they wouldn't understand the magnitude of the situation. We thought of multiple people and it came down to you or Ginny. We couldn't send her, it had to be you. She's not ready and she's not as witty as you are."

"So it came down to who's smarter?"

"Yes."

As they all arrived at Kings Cross, and bid their goodbyes. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed Remus to an empty compartment. Many students were shocked to see an adult and for some their old professor on board. They watched from their compartments till Ginny scolded them for their nosiness. When finally in the compartment, several charms and enchantments were placed in order secure no intruders or eavesdroppers.

"This is how it works, we are going to send you back to the time when Professor Crifasi came to teach at Hogwarts. The proper authorities have already been notified. Once at Hogwarts you will go straight to Dumbledore's office. He is alive in that time and is headmaster. I will be there also. Give us this envelope," He handed Hermione a small envelope with McGonagall' seal. "You will be meeting someone who will escort you to Hogwarts, they know nothing of this. So you must keep everything to yourself. You know what happens to people who meddle with time and get caught. There was an enchantment to ensure you land with some one who will help you no matter what. Very old magic, and very powerful."

"Your name for the mission will be Jane Talmadge. You will not respond to any other name. Understand?" Remus asked.

"Yes"

"Okay, good. Here this is what you will be taking with you." He held out her wand.

"What about my trunk?"

"All of it has been taken care of. If anyone asks, you left your trunk was sent ahead because you weren't sure you were going on the train. You weren't sure you were going on the train because the journey from Italy was a lengthy one and you were not allowed to use magic. The ministry took care of it ok?"

"Italy?"

"You are an exchange student from Gregali school of magic in Italy. No you are not Italian, but your mother was and she sent you there because she went there. Your father was British. You grew up in London, England. Gregali was attacked and destroyed by Voldemort. And unfortunately your parents were killed for defying Voldemort before he attacked your school. The ministry resolved to send you to Hogwarts because you are from England and because your father went there and you agreeded to it. Understand?"

"Yes. That would make me, pure blood or half?"

"Your mother was pure and your father was muggleborn. Any other questions?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Very well then, Say good bye to your friends, you have 10 minutes." Remus left the compartment and closed the door.

No one said anything till a teary eyed Ginny jumped on Hermione squeezing her as tears flowed from her eyes. Then Harry came over putting his arms around the two. Then reluctantly but finally Ron did the same. Hermione couldn't help but cry, she didn't want to leave her friends, but she knew she had to. She tried to wipe away her tears before they could notice. When they released Hermione, they all sat down.

"Listen Hermione, be careful. It might be dangerous and you can't get caught or you may never come back." Harry said gripping her shoulder.

"We're going to miss you terribly. I know you're really going to miss us. So i prepared something for you." She handed Hermione a simple looking watch. "If you tap it with your wand and say 'show me' it will show you a pleasant memory, with us or whomever else you want to see."

"Thank you so much Ginny." Hermione felt the tears burning in her eyes.

"Hey, its not that long, just a few months. You'll be fine. I know you can do it." Harry said. He looked over to Ron who still hadn't said anything. His face was entirely red and he was staring at the floor.

"Hermione..." Ron mumbled "I'll really miss you..." Hermione hugged Ron tightly. She knew situations like these were really awkward for him.

"Thank you Ron, I'll miss you all so much."

Then the dreaded knock came. The door opened.

"It's time Hermione please follow me."

**Authors note:Let me know what you think so far. I promise to get the next chapter out before next weekend, possibly by monday. The story is kind of slow right now, but i promise you that the next chapter will get much better. Be prepared at who she meets, that is if you don't already know. CHEERS! **


	2. All by chance

**Disclaimer:**** No matter how much blood i donate to the blood drive people, i will not own anything Harry Potter, Just the plot of this story.**

Hermione followed Remus as he passed compartment after compartment, till finally they came to an empty compartment near the end of the train. He entered first and gestured her to follow. Upon closing the door he pulled down the shade and muttered a few incantations to insure no unwanted visitors. Remus watched as Hermione stood staring out the window.

"Remus," Hermione turned to face him. "What happens if I don't succeed?"

"Only time can tell. Voldemort could persuade the vampires to join them or he could not. We won't know till you come back. For us it won't be long, only a few days till you return. For you it will be several months. You will return older and different. You will learn things and experience things that will change you forever. All the things you accomplish and don't accomplish will impact the wizarding world greatly. You hold a heavy burden, but do not be afraid. We would not have chosen you if we did not think you were ready or right for this."

"Thank you Remus," She hugged him goodbye, "I'm ready."

"Please stand in the circle." He motioned to a white circle on the floor. He waited as she stepped inside. Then he began the incantation.

"_Ut vicis of sand intorqueo quod verto transporto suus quo a dictata est ut exsisto philologus. Transporto suus tergum quo fortuna does sino. Transporto suus tergum. Transporto suus iam._"

As the last syllable escaped his lips silver rings rose from the floor encircling Hermione. They begun spinning faster and faster carrying her up towards the ceiling. Then a thought crossed Hermione's mind, **When** was she being sent to? No one had told her. But it was too late to ask as she rose higher and higher till POP! She was gone and all that was left was a wisp of smoke.

"God speed Hermione." He sighed almost longingly before he turned and left the compartment.

A sweeping sensation filled Hermione as she was sent hurtling. Or at least she thought she was hurtling. Then with another POP! She was falling. Down... Down... Down... Till she collided with something. A soft something. A something that wasn't expecting to be landed on.

"Ow.. Uh.. Hello?"

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione shrieked as she jumped up off of her landing pad and tried to help him up.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" The boy had sandy blond hair and amber eyes that seemed to glow naturally. He was tall and thin with a slightly muscular frame. She found that she couldn't look away. He looked and seemed so familiar, as if she had known him.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine really. Don't worry too much about it. But I have to ask, who are you?"

"Oh, My name is Her- Jane. Jane Talmadge. I'm a new student." Hermione mentally slapped herself for almost slipping.

"I assume that you were trying to apparate on to the train?"

"Yes. I missed the train at the station. So I was told to try to apparate into it. I really didn't mean to-"

"No worries. Where are you from?" He asked gesturing her to sit. He sat across from her.

"Well I was attending Gregali in Italy." She really hadn't expected to land in anyone's company and she really hadn't expected to have to talk to anyone about her _situation_ until after she had seen Dumbledore, but she was wrong.

"You don't sound Italian, or look it..." He replied skeptically. She couldn't believe how nosy this boy was being. She was definitely going to have to be thorough with her answers. She continued on explaining her situation as she was told by Remus and answered all his questions. She was extra careful not to slip.The more she spoke to him the more she was convinced that she had known him previously, but that was impossible. Or was it?

Twenty minutes had past and within that time they had talked about her situation, school, the library, and classes. They discussed their love for books, the fact that he was one of the top in his year and she was in her own, they both spent a lot of time in the library, and they were both planning on taking several difficult classes. The more she talked to him the more she felt drawn to him. It was as if they had been really good friends for many years. She wasn't sure he believed everything she said, but for now that would have to do. He seemed drawn to her to, its not everyday you find a pretty girl who shares the same interests as you.

"...Tomorrow I'll show you the library if you'd like."

"That would be great, I'd like that" Hermione replied with a smile. The boy opened her mouth to say something but before a word could come out the door to their compartment flew open.

The interruption had black hair that came to his shoulders and piercing grey eyes. He had a more muscular build than the boy with the blond hair and was a little taller then him too. He was definitely a looker.

"Where have you been? We thought something bad had happened seeing as you didn't come back from your prefect duties when Evans di-" He didn't finish this line because he had just now noticed that the other boy wasn't in the room alone. He was with a girl. A smile crossed his face, "So... Remus, this is what you call prefect duties?"

The boy he had just called Remus went a little pink, and so did Hermione. She was sitting across from Remus Lupin and she was in the presence of Sirius Black. Hermione didn't get a chance to hear what else the boys had to say, because she was now feeling lightheaded, and the room was beginning to spin. Round and round and round 'til... she blacked out.

Remus was the first to notice and rushed to Hermione's side to check for vital signs, and Sirius was right next to him. Just as Remus was taking her pulse another boy who had a striking resemblance to Harry walked in. He wasn't expecting to see his two best friends hovering over a passed out girl and he couldn't help but laugh. "Sirius, you really are a lady killer."

Hermione was beginning to come to and the first thing she heard were voices. The one who was speaking sound just like Harry.

"Harry?" She mumbled. The voices went silent and feet shuffled around her bed. She opened her eyes and she could of sworn she was looking at Harry except something was different. Where were his green eyes? And his scar? And who were the other two boys he was with? Where's Ron? And Ginny?

The boy who looked like Harry responded first, "Who's Harry?"

A thousand thoughts crossed Hermione's mind at one time. Then she remembered the mission, the train, and that she was no longer in her own time. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. Sure enough, there they were, Remus, Sirius, and James.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Remus asked her kindly "Should I get the nurse?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I just thought, that I heard my friend Harry. I guess I thought I was back at my old school." Looking around she noticed she was no longer in the train but in the hospital wing in Hogwarts.

Noticing her slight confusion Sirius said "Remus and I carried you in from the train. We just got in here 5 minutes ago. Dumbledore is on his way." She hadn't expected that answer, but she was more then relieved when she heard Dumbledore was coming.

"By the way Jane, This is James. You've already met Sirius." Remus smiled a bit. Introductions were cut short as the another familiar voice entered their conversation. It was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Good evening. Mr Black, Mr Potter, and Mr Lupin would you three please head to the great hall. The feast will be beginning shortly. Do not worry, I would just like to speak with her in private no one is in trouble."

A chorus of "Yes professor" came from the three boys as they left the hospital wing without question. Hermione looked at the Dumbledore who stood in front of her. He was exactly as she had remembered, except he looked better in heath in the fact that he was alive. She wasn't sure what to say, and he seemed to know that.

"Time travel can make you a little faint." He said with a smile.

"How do you-" Hermione began

"I know lots of things Hermione, or should I say Jane. Do you have the letter that was given to you?"

"Oh. Yes, yes I do." She fumbled with the pockets on her robes till she found it, with McGonagall's seal. She handed it to him, which he opened and read silently for two minutes. She didn't know what the letter said, but she knew by the look on his face that he had understood her mission and accepted it.

"Miss Talmadge, it is a pleasure for you to join us here in Hogwarts. I understand your **_'situation'_** and everything will be prepared for your stay. You will find that after you are sorted that all of your things will be in your dormitory."

"Sorted, Professor?" She eyed him curiously.

"Jane Talmadge has not been sorted just yet. Don't worry too much about what house you are in, the hat never makes a mistake. It knows all."

Down in the great hall the sorting had just begun. Several Students had noticed their Headmaster was missing, but no one really bothered to find out why. There were only three more students to sort when Professor Dumbledore and Hermione had entered the great hall. They hadn't entered through the main entrance but through the doors in the front corner. Dumbledore proceeded to hit seat at the professor's table, and Hermione remained in the shadows of the door as she had been told to do until she was called. Several more cheers filled the halls as the last three students were sorted. Then Dumbledore rose from his seat to speak.

"This year will be full of trials, surprises and friendships as well as new people. I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Crifasi." A tall slender woman rose from her seat. Her long black hair fell flowingly to her waist. She had a pale complexion as if she had not seen the sun in days. She was a very cold looking woman, but very beautiful in the same respect. She was certainly a mysterious character.

"Now I would like to introduce a new student, who has yet to be sorted. Jane Talmadge. She is joining us from Gregali school of magic in Italy. She is in the seventh year."

Hermione took a deep breathe as she walked to the center of the great hall where Professor McGonagall stood waiting with the sorting hat in hand. The hall was filled with many whispers as she approached the stool. All the students were either talking or staring on in confusion, that is except for three gryffindor boys. As she sat down the hall silenced and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head.

_You again. Or Should I say to be again. Time travelers best not to mess up the time line, I assure you that you will not go unscathed. However you are destined for great things. A brilliant mind, brave too. Shows lots of heart and courage, as well as cunning. You have the brains for ravenclaw, but the heart of a lion, as well as the ability of a slytherin. Or so you already know this. You have heard this all before from me. So you question my first decision eh? Don't be mistaken, I never make mistakes. Might as well be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The great hall erupted with cheers coming from the gryffindor table. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she walked towards the table. She really didn't want to sit next to the first years, luckily she saw Remus, who motioned her to come sit next to him, apparently there was an empty seat.

"Now that the sorting has officially ended i have a few more words before we eat. The Forbidden Forest as you should know is strictly off limits to all first years as well as all other students. No exceptions. Let's eat!" With that food appeared on the tables and conversation filled the hall.

"Janey, I heard you know how to make an entrance." Sirius said looking at Hermione who was sitting across from her. Hermione could help but make a face. "I heard you apparated on top of Remus."

Hermione blushed deeply. She didn't really like the nickname but she didn't detest it either. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed, but she wasn't the only one. She could feel the heat coming from Remus also.

"Leave her alone Sirius, she obviously doesn't want to be bothered." retorted a girl with fiery hair and glowing emerald eyes.

"Hullo Evans. Remy and Janey don't seem to mind." Sirius smirked. Remus cringed at this new found nickname.

"Yes I do. My name is not Remy. It's Remus. Thank you Lily. Jane, by the way this is Lily, Lily Evans. She and James are the head prefects."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione could not believe she was shaking hands with Harry's mother. In this case, his future mother. She couldn't help but notice that James sat back staring at the scene playing before him. Staring at Lily, and she wasn't even giving him the hint recognition. How did they ever get together?

As soon as the feast was over the students carried on to their dormitories. The sounds of happiness and laughter filled the once silent corridors as students filed away following the prefects. Remus, Lily, and James were gone off to complete their duties and Hermione was left to walk with Sirius, alone. She walked a little slow so he could lead. She didn't want him suspicious of a new student already know her way around the castle. She walked with him on the usual path to gryffindor, the same turns and stair cases she remembered. Not much had changed between now and the future, just a few different portraits here and there.

But then there was a change. He was leading her the wrong way. She was burning to say something, but knew better. He was taking her the long way to the tower.

"So is there something going on with you and Remus or was he just being helpful?" He asked with a slight smile.

"No, not at all. That was the first time I have ever spoken to him. He was just talking to me about my situation."

"Your situation?" He said mockingly with a huge stunning smile.

"Yes, you know. I'm new and such." She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Right. Well I suppose a girl like you won't have trouble making friends."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She retorted.

"A beautiful and charming girl like yourself should have no trouble making friends." He smiled that winning smile again.

"Sirius, you're definitely a lady killer." She recalled hearing it during the feast when James retold her fainting story from his point of view.

"So you have heard about my reputation?" He looked a little let down, as if he didn't want her to know. She smiled weakly. He was just playing his game and she would not go for it. After a few minutes of silence, he changed the subject.

"So, Jane. Why did you leave Gregali?"

"It's not... It's not there anymore. There was an attack and its no longer there." She said looking away trying to seem anguished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was anyone hurt?" He asked kindly.

"A few people, but nothing serious."

"So why didn't you go to another school in Italy?"

"Well, I am a London resident when school is not in session. When it came time for school my mother who was from Italy wanted me to got there because she went there. And my father obliged. He really wanted me to come here, where he went, but she won. Last year there was an attack in my school by Lord Voldemort. He was trying to gain followers. The ministry resolved to send me here because my father was a graduate and Dumbledore kind of insisted." She said still looking away. She needed to sell her act.

"But why wouldn't your parents just resolve it and not the ministry?" He said turning another wrong corner.

"They're no longer," She sighed, "with us."

Sirius stopped walking. He turned to Hermione placing his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I really had no idea. Your not upset are you? Please forgive me if you are."

He said this with the most sincere voice. His eyes seemed to be overflowing in pain and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Tears began to weld in her eyes as she remembered that Harry once told her that his family had disowned him. He must of understood fully what it was to really lose family, not like her who was only acting. Then she remembered Harry. She was with his godfather, as well as the parents he would never know and Dumbledore. How was this fair?

A tear fell and Sirius wiped it away. He was convinced her tears was his doing, except it wasn't.

"Sirius, its okay. You didn't know." But her tears kept coming, worse then before. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. She couldn't believe how weak she was being. Where was her gryffindor courage? Her best friend Harry Potter lost all his family and his mentors, and she was now with them all by chance. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and held her. She cried into his shoulder. Normally she wouldn't cry into a strangers shoulder but another thought crossed her mind... _Sirius in the future would have done the exact same thing, if he was still alive._

After about ten minutes of crying and hearing Sirius whispers of comfort in her ear, he took her hand and led her up to the tower. She dried her eyes, but her face was still red. She knew she must of seemed really weird to the young Sirius, but he hadn't sent any message of feeling weird. The same thought registered in his mind. He must of seemed odd to her, however he really just wanted to comfort her and protect her, but he really wasn't sure why.

As they passed a few girls heading to their own dormitories, Sirius received several flirtatious smiles while Hermione received several glares. She looked up to Sirius to see if he noticed, he hadn't. This must have been a common occurrence. And while looking at him she realized why. He was extremely handsome and he did have a way with words. She smiled to herself all the way to the tower. He felt her smile and smile himself.

They entered into the common room. No one was around except several older students including Lily, James, and Remus. The three of them turned to see who entered the portrait . They stood there with widened eyes and a shocked expression. James was the first to come out of the shocked state, He smirked at the two who stopped right in front of them. They hadn't realized that they were still holding hands, but apparently everyone else did. What made it worse was that they enter smiling. Remus' eyes went from their faces to their hands. Seeing this they both dropped their hands and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"It's getting rather late. Jane, would you like me to show you our dormitory?" Lily said breaking the awkward silence. Lily certainly had impeccable timing. Hermione smiled. She was so relieved. Thank God the common room wasn't very well lit, or they could see that she was as red as Lily's hair.

"Sure, that would be great." She replied following Lily up the stairs to the Girls dormitories.

**Authors Note: HMM.. what just happened here? Why did Hermione flip out? What will happen in the common room between the 3 boys now that the 2 girls are gone? Where is Peter? Good questions to ponder for next chapter. From now on i will be referring to Hermione as Jane for the most part. Its so much simpler considering i got really confused when i was writing this. Share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear what you have to say. I promise to get another chapter out by Friday night. 3 love you guys.**


	3. read between the lines

**Authors note: **_I would like to thank all my readers as well as my reviewers: Scision, ginsensu, FredWeasleyLover1126, Nynaeve80, and Whitelight72._

_Well... in a response to your reviews, Thank you. And... Peter's attendance shall play a special role. (yea when ever i read other fan fic, Peter is barely seen, i guess he is on a lot of hate lists. Personally if i wasn't trying to stay true to the novels because i don't like it when people don't... i would have him killed off before he came to Hogwarts...hehehe sounds appealing to me.)_

**Disclaimer: I had a dream... that i owned Harry Potter. I heard JKR laughing in the back round saying never gunna happen. sigh... thats why it's called a dream. But one thing is not a dream is that... i own this plot. )**

Hermione followed Lily up the familiar stairs leading to their dormitory. It was exactly as she remembered. As they entered she noticed there weren't just three beds as it was in her stay at Hogwarts, but four. She looked around noticing her trunk. It was the exact same one she had brought on the train before she was transported back in time, but there was only one difference, the initials read JT instead of HG. She walked over and sat on her trunk while Lily continued talking.

"...that door is that bathroom. I see you've found your bed. This one's mine," She said indicating the one next to Hermione's, "That one belongs to Alisha Brady, and the other belongs to Chuck."

"Chuck?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"That's just her nickname. Her name is really Charlotte Marie Livingston. She strongly detests her name because she says it makes her sound as if she is a debutaunt, or a girly girl. She's a chaser for the house team, and apparently she _chucks_ the quaffle farther than any girl Potter has ever seen. So he called her Chuck and she liked it." Lily said digging around in her trunk.

"Do you play quidditch?"

"Dear heavens no. I am definitely no fan of flying unless its in an airplane. Do you know what that is?"

"Oh, yes. I grew up going to muggle school. My father was muggleborn." Hermione felt as if the more she lied the better she was at it. She felt the lies just rolling off her tongue. She really hated lying, but telling that she was from the future wasn't an option either.

"Really? I'm muggleborn. It was a bit of a shock to my parents, but they're really proud of me. Well I'm going to go shower and change, so if you need me I'll be in the bathroom."

Hermione watched Lily leave the room before opening up her own trunk. The first thing she noticed was a letter sitting atop all her belongings. It had a familiar script on it and written on the envelope was 'open me if alone.' Hermione closed the door before sitting down next to her trunk to open the letter. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_By the time you open this you have already been in the past. As I have told you the proper authorities have been told of your arrival, so it was not trouble sending your trunk back with you. If you do need anything that you don't already have I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will allow you to go to Hogsmeade to purchase it. In the bottom of your trunk is a small box with money in it that you may use in order to buy the things you need. I am terribly sorry that I did not tell you of the time you were going to, McGonagall told me that it wasn't important. Remember the rules, your identity is to remain concealed, because you do not want to get caught. Well good luck, I'm there if you need me._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

Sure enough in the bottom of her trunk there was the small money box. Hermione sigh as she folded the letter and placed it in her trunk. The time period was important, it would have been nice to know who she would be running into. The words '_I'm there if you need me_' replayed in her mind. The she remembered that she was told she would _**land**_ with some one who would help her no matter what and that Remus said he would be there too. She couldn't believed she missed that.

"I need to read between the lines." Hermione sighed as she changed into her pajamas. She closed her trunk and pulled the curtains around her fourposter. She muttered a silence charm so no one could hear anything going on behind those curtains and then she pulled the covers up to her chest. She tapped the watch Ginny had given her and said "Show me." The scene of the night McGonagall came to the burrow played before her as she fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The three boys watched as Jane and Lily walked up to their dormitory. Remus still had a shocked expression and James still had his smirk. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and moved to go sit in front of the fire. Remus and James followed suit. The rest of the students in the common room were out of earshot. James was the first to speak.

"Whats happened between you and Jane?" He was still smirking.

"Its not like that. I was just walking with her up to the tower and we talked, thats all." Sirius said looking in to fire.

"What did you talk about?" Remus questioned uncertainly. He certainly wasn't smiling when he saw the two enter.

"Well, we talked about school."

"Sirius Orion Black, when have you ever been known to talk about school with a girl, alone?" James asked.

"Fine. I asked her if there was something going on between Her and Remus, because of how I found you on the train. She said nothing was. Then I asked about her coming to Hogwarts from Italy and she told me her school was destroyed and that the ministry sent her here. That's all."

"Why were you holding her hand? You definitely did more then talk. The last time I saw you holding hands with a girl, smiling was when..." James' questioning was interrupted as Remus got up and walked away. "Hey Moony where are you going?"

"To bed." Remus felt somewhat disappointed that Sirius was with Jane. He could feel his interest in her. He didn't know if she was interested in him, but he wasn't called a ladies man for nothing. He didn't know what happened between them, but James was right, they definitely did more then talk. Remus has only ever had one girlfriend and Sirius has had many. So when it came to girls Sirius always won, no question. Why would it be any different with Jane? Although Remus wanted it to be, he knew that Sirius gets what he wants, and then he would dump her as he did with every other girl.

The two boys watch Remus walk up the stairs before continuing their conversation. James knew exactly why Remus left, he definitely liked Jane. Sirius didn't want Remus to leave, he knew him leaving probably had something to do with the fact he came in with another girl and he didn't want to hear the details that Sirius would usually share when he came back with a girl.

"Answer my question, why were you holding hands?"

"You really want to know?"

James nodded expectantly.

"Like I said we were talking about her coming here. But then I asked about her parents and she told me... that they were dead. I felt so stupid, and then I tried to apologize, but then she started crying. So I did what any person should do, I tried to comfort her and tell her how sorry I was. Eventually she stopped crying, then I took her hand to lead her here. She obviously doesn't know her way around and she was still a little teary so I led the way." Sirius said without blinking.

"Then... smiling?" James believed this much, but smiles.. what for then?

"Well on the way up here we passed several girls and they were trying to flirt with me and I guess she thought it was funny, so she was smiling, and I was happy that she was happy and that's it."

"That's it. You didn't do anything?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sirius said looking at the girls' dormitories staircase. James didn't miss that look.

"Good. Moony and I thought the worse... Do you like her?"

"Well..." Sirius didn't really know what to say, sort of? Maybe? He wasn't really sure what he felt, he knew she was pretty, but that was all. But that was all he need to know when he hooked up with girls. Their conversation only went so far. "...She seemed nice enough. But I really didn't get a chance to know her."

"Oh..." James sounded relieved, "Well as long as that's it then thats fine. But since when did you need to get to know a girl before you-"

"Prongs, I have matured haven't I? I want to be decent.. not that I'm not decent, er.. I mean... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Stop laughing at me. I just want to establish more of a relationship because I find that it is more meaningful to actually get to know someone before.. well you know." Sirius exclaimed as James continued laughing.

"Okay. Okay fine I get it. You want to have a _real_ girlfriend not a snogging buddy. But I think that Moony might like her. He said that he was showing her that library tomorrow. Apparently they share the same interests.." James hinted hoping that Sirius would understand. But he didn't, but James didn't know that.

"So.. whats going on with you and Evans?" Sirius said changing the subject.

"She and I are getting married. But she doesn't know that yet. And must you call her Evans? I don't like that name, its not as beautiful as Lily. And her name won't be perfect until it's Lily Potter." James said smiling lovingly. He was truly in love. In love with a girl that hated him.

Sirius laughed and James punched his shoulder. "Wait... what ever happened to Peter?"

"Lily brought him to the nurse on board after that close call with the slytherins, and she said it was really severe. So she sent him to St. Mungos. He should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Snivellus really got him. Lucky that Lily was patrolling the corridors at that time, and that I heard her scream for help." James said with a smile.

"You followed her didn't you?"

"No... er... yes. Okay I did. But she did thank me later on. She even called me James."

"I know, I was there. It was more like 'JAMES YOU DOLT! HELP ME WITH PETER! STOP HEXING THEM IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP, THEY ARE ALREADY PETRIFIED!'" Sirius Laughed and James punched his shoulder again.

"Ha ha, very funny. At least she noticed me." James yawned. "Come on lets get to bed morning comes fast and I need some pleasant dreams..."

"Of Lily." Sirius snickered as they headed up stair to their dorms, just to receive another punch.

88888888888888888

Remus walked up the stairs to his dormitory. He quickly changed and lay in bed with the curtains pulled shut. He lay there staring at the ceiling thinking. He recalled the days events leading up to meeting Jane.

He had been patrolling the corridors when he came to their usual compartment. It was empty. James, Sirius and Peter must have been walking around. Then he heard a pop and was thrown to the ground to break some one's fall. He hadn't been very happy with being a landing pad, but he couldn't be angry. Especially when he saw that it was a girl and she was pretty. He hadn't expected to have a pleasant conversation with her either, and that Sirius would join them and she would faint. He also hadn't expected Sirius to be his usual self and come back to the common room holding Jane's hand.

Remus had only had one girlfriend and he kind of hoped that Jane would be interested in him. After all they did have things in common. She seemed much smarter then the other girls he had ever liked. But then again Remus was too shy to say anything to those girls.

He was nothing like Sirius, amazingly good looks, charming and outgoing. Maybe that was it, he wasn't Sirius. He would never get the girl, he would be destined to a life of loneliness and his special condition didn't really help either. If she ever found out about his condition, would she even talk to him? Remus sadly recalled his previous girlfriend from his 5th year. They were almost going out for 6 months when he confessed.

"_Elizabeth? I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it Remus? You know you can tell me anything." She replied sweetly placing her arms around his neck._

"_I'm a... I'm a..." He stuttered._

"_Just tell me silly." She said kissing his cheek._

"_Elizabeth, I'm a..." He gulped, "I'm a werewolf."_

_Her smile faded instantly and she backed away._

"_You're n...n..not serious are you?" When he didn't respond she began yelling all sorts of obscenities at him. Remus never felt so low. He felt as if she tore his heart out. He wished he never told her. He knew he had to get her memory erased of their entire relationship. It wouldn't be that bad considering that only James, Sirius, and Peter knew they were together..._

To this day Remus is still hurt by this girls reaction. He really hoped that she would like him for who he was not what he becomes every month. But maybe Jane would be different. Or maybe he just would not tell her. But first, he needed to get her to like him and not Sirius. It's not like he's jealous, or is he?

James and Sirius's voices echoed up the stairs. Remus didn't feel like talking so he rolled over and pretended to sleep. About three hours later Remus felt some one shaking him lightly. When he opened his eyes it was James.

"Whachuwant?" He said groggily sitting up.

"Look I know you like Jane. I don't want you to be mad a Sirius for coming upstairs with her holding her hand. I talked to him. Nothing happened. They really only talked. She was kind of upset because Sirius brought up a topic that made her cry, so he led her here. She was only smiling because they passed some mindless girls, the ones who smile stupidly when Sirius passes and Sirius was smiling because she was. Okay? You're not mad?"

"No, but thank you James for waking me up in the middle of the night to clarify that because you know i can't wait until tomorrow!" He whispered irritably.

"Sorry couldn't sleep." He grinned.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Lily." Remus said bluntly.

"How'd you know?"

"She always keeps you up. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." He said pushing James off his bed.

"Night Moony."

"Night." Remus felt an air of relief come upon him. So nothing had happened. Maybe he did actually have a chance with Jane. Maybe Sirius didn't like her after all and was just being a decent human being. Maybe Remus wouldn't end up alone. Either way he fell asleep with a large smile gracing his lips and Jane's beautiful smiling face in his mind.

**Author's note: So yeah i did end up updating faster then i thought, i couldn't stay away. I'm going to probably put up another chapter this Friday night or maybe Saturday. Depends really i have basketball practices and stuff, so seeing how that goes the latest I'll post is Saturday night. Oh yeah does any of this fan fic so far not make sense or does it make sense, let me know. I think it does, but other people's opinions could help. Your thoughts are appreciated, so tell me what you think about whats going on or what could happen and stuff. **


	4. Let them sleep

**I'm calling Hermione Jane from now one, unless I need to call her otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: If I could own anything in the world at my choice it'd be all things Harry Potter, but since I don't, I own this plot.**

Jane's first day of school came and went. She was hoping to get on all the professor's good sides as her classmates. Class after class she amazed her professors at how much she knew. She was a bit more advanced in almost all of her lessons and that certainly impressed many of the professors, except one. Professor Crifasi was a cold as she looked. She spoke sternly and none of the students dared to talk or misbehave in her class. She was certainly frightening. Jane answered most of her questions with the help of Lily and Remus because the rest of the people in her class were either too scared to speak or had no idea what she was talking about. As Jane was to leave the class Professor Crifasi called her back.

"Miss Talmadge, would you mind staying a minute I would like to speak with you."

Jane nodded as she watched the rest of the students leave the classroom.

"It has come to my attention that you are a bit more advanced then the other students. Either that or you spend too much time reading and not enough time doing anything else. I would not like to bore you with my lessons. No one likes a know-it-all, so there is no reason to show off as one." She said icily. If Jane didn't have very good self control her jaw would have dropped. "You may go now. Enjoy your evening."

Jane left the classroom a bit shocked at what her Professor had said. She didn't like her because she knew all the answers. Not only that, the person she was supposed to try to get close to for the mission despised her. As Jane turned the corridor still lost in disbelief she walked straight into some one whose books fell out of his arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention." She said trying to gather the loose papers that had spilled on to the floor. Handing them back she almost gasped. Standing before her was none other then Severus Snape. He glared at her as though speaking to him would possibly poison him.

"Insolent fool." He muttered shoving past Jane. Today was not going as she had planned, it all seemed to go down hill. Again as Jane turned the corridor lost in thoughts of her double misfortune, she walked yet again into another person.

"Sorry." She mumbled as continued to walk past the person not looking up.

"Jane?" called the person with a familiar voice. She turned around, it was Remus. "I was looking for you. I had to get something from James otherwise I would have waited outside the classroom. Are you okay? You look a bit distracted."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking of… why were you looking for me? If you don't mind my asking." She said wishing to not explain the double misfortune.

"I was going to show you the library and maybe some other parts of the school." He smiled.

"Oh, right. Let's go then." She replied. Maybe her day was getting better.

* * *

Remus and Jane dropped their things in the tower before he gave her a tour around the Hogwarts. Jane pretended to be interested in the _new_ sights because Remus seemed to be enjoying himself taking her around the school. After a while it seemed as if there was nothing else to see and the two walked down the corridor aimlessly talking about various topics. She couldn't help but admire his kind smile.

"…yes, Severus is always like that, he's been that way since first year. He doesn't really have any friends. He's more of a loner. He is kind of a target for ridicule."

"Why do James and Sirius always pick on him?" Jane questioned.

"Who told you that?" He asked suspiciously. What was Jane to say, she only knew this because of what Harry had told her. Luckily before she could open her mouth to speak there came a loud crash, yelling, and laughter coming from down the hall. They stopped talking and picked up their pace. As they drew near, they saw a not so please Professor McGonagall surrounded by hundreds a frogs, and two smirking teens that were being scolded.

"Mr Potter! Mr Black! I do not believe in your deplorable behavior! Especially from you Mr Potter for being headboy! You should be stopping things like this not causing them! As for you Mr Black you should certainly know better considering you and Mr Potter have had more detentions than everyone in the school combined! Detention tonight for the both of you!"

"But Minerva, it was all in good fun." Sirius said with a sly grin.

"Mr Black your cheek has just earned you and Mr Potter another detention. Now if you please, clean this mess up. Then go to dinner. I will send you notice of your how you will be serving your detention." Professor McGongall's didn't change as she turn and went inside her office. Remus and Jane watched as Sirius and James began disappearing the frogs, one by one allowing some to escape.

"You missed one." Remus smirked at the two.

"Oy! Remy, you missed all the fun. Where have you been?" Sirius replied throwing a frog at him.

"He was showing me around the school." Jane said. She didn't see James grin knowingly at Remus or Remus turn a little pink from James' action.

"Did you find your tour helpful?" James said still grinning. "Anything you like? People, places…?"

Remus blushed a little more. Even though James hadn't said anything to be embarrassed about, he might as well have. It was as though he was trying to get him to blush. Before Jane could answer Sirius cut her off.

"Might as well get going to dinner. The frogs aren't hurting any one." Sirius said moving to stand next to Jane.

"You can't leave it like this." Remus frowned.

"Don't worry Remus, I got it." Jane said touching his shoulder lightly. With a wave of her wand and a few mumbled words the frogs were gone. Remus felt the heat coming off his face and his shoulder now tingled.

"Thank you my lady. Shall I escort you to the great hall?" Sirius said flashing his dashing smile offering his arm.

"Certainly." Jane replied smiling taking it. The four began walking down towards the great hall. James and Remus walked a bit slower and allowed the other two to get ahead.

"Moony? Why are you so red? I didn't embarrass you that much did I?"

"No Prongs." Remus replied still a little dazed.

"Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade in November?"

"Its too soon. I don't want her to think I'm-"

"Moony! You'll never know if you don't try."

"But what if-" Remus stopped speaking as he heard her and Sirius's laughter carry down the hall way. He felt the werewolf inside stir a bit as he watched Sirius smile down at Jane. "-she doesn't … like me?"

* * *

After dinner was over Sirius and James left for their detention and everyone else went to the common room. Jane finally had the opportunity to properly meet Chuck, Alisha, and Peter. The two girls weren't as she had thought. Chuck was short and very thin. Her short brown hair was tied back neatly into a pony tail and she had light freckles covering her cheeks. She didn't look very strong at all. Alisha on the other hand was taller then Jane with a more athletic build. She had long messy blonde hair that she attempted to tie back as well. Chuck was certainly a tomboy, and Alisha seemed to be her opposite.

When she first had seen Peter she wanted to recoil in disgust, but she tried to remind herself that this Peter was innocent, and wasn't the one she knew in the future, but became him. He was short a chubby with messy brown hair. He seemed very friendly as if a lost puppy, but Jane didn't buy it. Thought she tried to be nice.

The four girls sat around the fire discussing different stories while Remus was busy reading a book on a near by couch and Peter had fallen asleep on another. Every few minutes Hermione couldn't help but steal glances at Remus. He seemed so sound when he was reading and the fire light highlighted his sandy hair and made his amber eyes glow. He looked so handsome.

As the amount of people in the common room dwindled, Jane had become significantly closer the three girls. Chuck had proven to be a complete quidditch fanatic who absolutely despised girly things, including her name which she ranted about for five minutes. Alisha had proven to be Chuck's complete opposite, and was completely boy crazy, and she gave Jane a brief summary on all the good looking guys in their year. Lily however was a kind balance of intelligence and beauty. She soon learned of her great animosity of James Potter.

"Jane, we're going to go up, are you coming?" Chuck asked kindly.

"I think I'm going to stay down here a little longer." Jane replied watching the rest of the girls walk up to their dormitory. Looking around she noticed that only she and Remus were still there, he with his book. Smiling slightly she sat down next to him watching the fire play on his features. She stretched out a bit leaning back on the couch, she suddenly felt very tired.

"Jane?" He said looking up from his book causing her to blush a little and to wonder if he had caught her stare.

"Yes Remus?" She yawned.

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep. So I see you have made several good friends already."

"Yes, they are kind of the best girl friends that I never had. Well I mean, best friends that are girls. I didn't have very many friends that were girls. I had two best friends in my old school, both were boys. Then I was good friend with one of their younger sisters."

"Do you miss them?" He asked closing his book and placing it on the small table next to the couch.

"Terribly, I haven't talked to them since I left; I wonder how they are now." She smiled slightly.

"How was your first say here, all in all?"

"It was okay, other then that fact that Professor Crifasi and Snape hate me." She laughed. Remus chuckled in response. She was beginning to feel very tired. A few moments of silence past, "Remus?"

"Yes Jane?" He said looking at her.

"Thank you for showing me around school and thank you for being so nice." She smiled looking into those beautiful amber eyes. A smile found its way on his lips.

"Your welcome." They sat looking into the fire. He yawned a bit and tried to keep his eyes open. He felt her lean her head on his shoulder and a blush crept across his cheeks. Another few moments of silence past, before a thought had crossed his mind. _Ask Jane to Hogsmeade, ask her now, it's the perfect time._

"Jane, will you come with me to the Hogsmeade trip in November?" He sat there waiting for a response, when he received none; he looked down to notice that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. As he lay his head on top of hers, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile not to far from here…

"I can't believe McGonagall is making us clean the entire trophy room again, by hand. It as if every year we clean it and each time there is more dirt." Sirius whined.

"Well at least we are almost finished. Look at us, a detention the first night of classes." James grinned as if he had won an award.

"Evans won't be too pleased with you prongs. She'll probably scold you because you are headboy."

"**_LILY _**is not going to be upset with me, because I have a plan." James said with a smirk.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I'm going to ask her to accompany me to the next Hogs-" Sirius cut him off roaring with laugher. "What? What is so funny about me asking her out?"

"You are completely right she won't be disappointed with you, she be livid that a large trophy didn't fall on you and kill you."

"Watch, she'll say yes and you'll be eating your words." James replied keeping his head up.

"She hates you." But before James could find a clever come back, Filch entered the room to relieve them from their detention. The two headed up to the tower quietly. The entered the common room quietly. As James was about to ascend the stairs to the dormitory something by the fire caught his eye; He whispered to Sirius to come stand over by him to see what he was seeing. James was smiling madly, and when Sirius saw what he saw, his eyes went wide and he couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight.

Jane and Remus were asleep on the couch, Jane's head on his chest, and his head on top of hers. His arm wrapped around her waist and her arm wrapped around him. It was the sweetest thing to see. James was glowing with pride for his friend, Sirius was happy for him, yet still something about this bothered him a bit, but he tried to ignore it.

"Should we wake them?" Sirius whispered.

"No, let them sleep." James smiled, summoning a blanket and placing it over them kindly.

**Authors note: I am really sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will be longer! It might be a bit boring right now, but it will get better. So yes I promise to have the next chapter up the latest being Thursday, I'll try to get up by Tuesday, but I go back to school this week so it might be kind of hard, but I'll try. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Not my buisness

**WARNING: THIS IS A CONTROVERSIAL CHAPTER! At least for me it is, especially on people's different opinions, i know that NOT EVERY ONE WILL LIKE IT. You might even be confused. If you a Sirius lover, don't get angry when he flips out. You've been poorly warned, but you still had a warning. This chapter takes a darker turn for Sirius and will ultimately explain why he is the way he is with girls, but this explanation won't come till later chapters to come with another confrontation, but it's pretty apparent here.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter i read, Fan fiction i do. I don't own anything Harry Potter, but this plot i do.**

September past in a blink of the eye and now October was almost gone as well. The only downside was Jane had made no progress on her mission. She did however borrow every book in the library that had anything to do with vampires and spent most of her time reading them much to her new friends dismay. Her reading took up much of her time so she didn't notice many things occurring around her, for example the looks she received from James, Sirius, and Remus, the fight going on between Chuck and Alisha, or the full moon that came around and the missing student.

She had also came up with a strategy to get on Professor Crifasi's good side. Apparently she didn't like show off know-it-alls, so Jane resolved never to speak in class unless spoken to. Although her hand burned and the answers tried to escape her mouth, she held tight and never said a word. Professor Crifasi carried on her lessons, but sometimes eyed Jane suspiciously to see if she'd answer. Every homework assignments Jane did for DADA were done to perfection and all of her grades were perfect, what else could a teacher ask for?

"I would like a 3 foot parchment on how to detect dark magic by Monday. Class is dismissed." After Professor Crifasi said this the class began to move to exit. Again She stopped Jane. "Talmadge. Stay." It was no suggestion, a straight command. But Jane had no idea why, considering she did all her work and tried not to annoy her. She watched as the other students left and Lily gave her a understanding look as she too left the room.

"It has come to my attention that since the first time i spoke to you about your class participation, you have stopped speaking all together. I did not mean to discourage you, unless i actually did."

Jane didn't know what to say, what did this woman want? First she didn't want a know-it-all now she did. She was being evil to her for no reason.

"Is there any reason you have stopped speaking in my class? Are you afraid that i might snap at you if you did? Or do you not know anything? Because i thought you were bright, but maybe my sights were dim."

She was insulting her for no reason, Jane had had it."I'm sorry professor, i was under the impression you didn't like people who actually knew what was going on. You said yourself that you didn't like know-it-alls, when simply i was just trying to answer your questions when no one else would. But now you seem to think I'm stupid because i am just complying to your wishes, so i do no know what you want me to be, but i can't-"

Professor Crifasi put her hand up to stop her from continuing. "Look, If you are intelligent so be it. I do not wish to put down your intellect. I would just like you to give others the chance to speak instead of raising your hand before i finish my line. You are obviously not dim witted, your homework speaks for it's self."

Jane just stood their with her eyebrows now raised, she didn't know what to think. The ice cold woman was being... nice, or at least trying to.

"How about this? come to my office tomorrow evening, i would like to discuss many a thing with you. You have sparked my curiosity Jane." The professor's expression still did not change.

"Yes professor, I'll be there." Jane responded a little stunned.

* * *

Jane didn't know what her professor wanted. It was very stunning to have a cold hearted woman as herself invite her to her office to _talk_. She continued up to her common room still muttering to herself things like "she said my name..." or "sparking curiosity..." When she came to the portrait she heard yelling from inside, it sounded like Alisha and Chuck, as well as a little Lily. She muttered the password and the scene before her made her eyes widened. 

"CHARLOTTE MARIE LIVINGSTON! YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I DON'T NOTICE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DENSE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ALL THIS TIME I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? WITH THAT STUPID HUFFLEPUFF NO LESS?" screamed a very red Alisha. Chuck scowled as she was called by her full name.

"You seriously need your brain examined! You have no idea what had been going on! You have no right to be angry at me or be accusatory! Nothing is going one between us! We. Are. Just. Friends!" Chuck screamed back just as red as Alisha.

Lily pleaded, "Please stop, your going to make this problem bigger, the house will hear you if you-"

Alisha turned to Lily, "NOT NOW LILY! I don't care if the whole school hears me! They probably know already any way the way this idiot has been going around talking to everyone! Friends my a-"

"Hey no need to yell at her! She did nothing wrong! And if this person is so stupid as you muse, then why do you care so much?!?!" Chuck retorted

"You know why..." Alisha said with extra venom.

"I seem to have forgotten, considering I'm an idiot" Chuck said cocking her head in an damn-straight-i-got-you-now manor.

"They were my best friend before i met you! I knew them since i was little and you have come and ruined the friendship i once had, just like you ruin everything else." Alisha said stomping up the stairs to their dorm.

"Don't act like you didn't ask for it! Your the one being completely immature! Running away from your problems just as you always have!" Chuck yelled up the stairs.

"Well at least I'm not a back stabbing whore like you are!" Alisha screamed back slamming the door.

At this last remark Chuck had grown significantly redder if it was possibly. Chuck looked absolutely murderous. With all her might she picked up a a wooden chair and flung it across the common room; causing it to smash against the wall and fall to the floor in pieces. She brushed off Lily who tried to touch her shoulder so she could calm her down and stormed out of the common room almost knocking Jane over.

Jane looked to Lily for an explanation of what had just happened, but Lily had none. Neither of them knew what was going on and neither wanted to ask the two fighters because if might mean being murdered. Lily mended the chair as the portrait hole opened again. The sighed in relief that it wasn't Chuck. Instead it looked like a very harassed Peter Pettigrew. Lily rushed to his side to help him sit and ask him what happened. Apparently he was thrown a flight of stairs by a rampaging Chuck. Jane felt bad shortly but couldn't help but smirk a bit because it was Peter after all.

After Peter left to go to the hospital wing, Lily and Jane headed down to the great hall for dinner. They took seats in the middle, but there weren't many other students around, they were a bit early. The slowly ate and talked about how crazy the whole day was. When Jane had told Lily about Professor Crifasi, Lily spat out her pumpkin juice.

"That's so odd. I was really convinced she made a hate list and you were number one." Lily said in awe.

"Speaking of hate lists, do you hate James?" Jane with her eyebrows raised.

"Potter? eh... I'm not a big fan of his tauting and bullying. He is such a show off." She scoffed, "I can run my hands through my already messy hair and be a jerk to others because those idiot girls over there are impressed..."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her James impression.

"And it gets worse, he won't stop asking me out! I tell him no all the time but he doesn't get it! He's such an arrogant, immature, fra-"

"Hi Lily." James said sitting next to her. Lily tensed a little, moving over. Her face went white, and her smile went into a straight clenched line.

"What is it Potter?" She said. Now Remus, Sirius, and Peter joined them. Remus and Peter on either side of Jane and Sirius on the other side of Lily.

"Will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip?" He said with the biggest puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes. Jane couldn't help but smile, nor could Sirius. Remus looked away and Peter just began eating.

Lily remained silent.

"So...?" James looked at her expectantly.

"No."

"Can't you-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because i said NO!" Lily said getting up to leave. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but she swung her other hand around and slapped him. "Don't touch me Potter, you are not welcomed." She left the great hall in a quick pace.

"But Lily i LOVE you!" he yelled after her dramatically. The whole great hall that was now filled with many students began to titter amusedly, Lily was entirely red before she completely exited the hall.

Jane wanted to laugh James was after all being a bit arrogant, but she held it in for Lily's sake. Meanwhile Sirius burst out laughing, Remus shook his head, Peter continued eating, and James frowned as if he was hurt by her rejection. Jane sat there finishing her dinner, While Sirius and James began coming up with a new prank. Remus had taken to talking to Jane when two girls came up to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder. Both girls were 6th year Hufflepuffs. The taller one was thin, but pretty as well as the other. She flipped her blonde hair while the brunette stayed back a little while she spoke to Sirius. James seemed to listen too. When the had finished talking Sirius turned around with a smug grin while James kept his head down not daring to look up.

"James?" Sirius called. He didn't answer. "James, what?"

"Nothing. So...?" he said expectantly.

"She asked me to tutor her in Charms." Sirius said holding his head high.

"You'd seriously expect me to believe that? A pretty girl just asked you to tutor her in Charms, do i look stupid?" James raised an eyebrow. Remus, Jane, and Peter listened on with curiosity, although Remus and Peter already seemed to now.

"She said that if you were free that her friend, the quiet one needed a tutor also."

"What did you tell her?" He said a little louder then expected.

"I said you weren't but Peter was." with that James and Sirius burst out laughing, while Peter gaped, and Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes mockingly.

"B-But i...i am really.. b-bad at ch..ch..charms!" Peter squeaked.

"No worries. She already accepted and i assure you that there will be no books involved." Sirius joked. Peter began sweating. However Jane just sat not amused at all with the whole _tutoring_ idea. She excused her self from the table, muttering something about having studying to do.

Upon entering her room she notice Alisha passed out in her own bed, face still red and it was obvious that she had been crying. Lily and Chuck still had not return from their 'walks'. Jane lay in her bed quietly curtains pulled around her thinking about what Professor Crifasi could possibly want to meet with her about. Her worried thoughts were then replaced with thoughts of her friends, old and new. Thoughts of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lily, Chuck, Alisha, James, Remus, and Sirius came to her and she couldn't help but smile but still want to cry. Peter was definitely not her friend and she would never be his, she wouldn't let that happen. She missed her friends terribly and mourned how they could never meet these wonderful people she had come to know. There was one reoccurring person that kept surfacing to her mind before she fell asleep, Remus. His kindness, respectfulness, the way his whole personality was warming to her.

"He's such a great _friend_..." she mumbled slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Jane woke to some one gently shaking whispering her name. At first she thought she was dreaming and refused to open her eyes. But the waker persisted. Jane rolled over trying to avoid the chances of finding out her dream was real. But her eyes shot open and she bolted straight up when she felt the dream sitting on her stomach. It was Chuck. As a result of Jane's bolt Chuck was now a heap on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Jane asked looking over the side over her bed. Chuck looked back up.

"Marvelous, its not everyday you get thrown off some one because they wanted to seek some company." Sarcasm played in her voice.

"Well its not everyday a person sits on me on an attempt to wake me up because they feel like it." She snapped trying to fight off the lethargy that lingered in her body.

"Sorry. I really can't sleep, and i can't be up alone. Usually Alisha stays up with me but..." Chuck sat on Jane's bed indian style next to Jane who sat hugging her knees. "... well, Lily wouldn't be pleased if i woke her, the last time i did she nearly hexed me."

"So you wake me?"

"Yes. Anyway i wanted to talk to you." She said looking Jane square in the eyes. Jane nodded, not knowing to expect, so she stayed silent waiting for an explanation. The silence lingered a moment. The two stared at each other waiting for one to say something. Jane gestured with her hand as to proceed to the point. Getting the picture Chuck continued.

"Sorry, can we... talk in the common room? I don't want to wake anyone up." The two headed down stairs and say in front of the ever-burning-fire. Jane didn't really want to leave her the comfort of her bed, but something about Chuck caught her attention as if she really needed her. At least they would become better acquainted friends.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"How do you like school so far?"

"Its fine, nothing i can't handle."

"That's good..."

"Is that it? You just wanted to ask me about how school was?" Jane's eyebrows rose. Chuck bit her lip nervously hesitating then...

"I can't take it anymore! I did nothing to her! Nothing! All i did was talk to one of her other close friends, and she gets jealous! She really thinks something is going on between us, even after i told we there's not! She's not talking to them or me! It is ridiculous! I can not believe her!" Chuck spat furiously, now breathing deeply as if she had just run a marathon.

"Why would she think something is going one between you to?"

"Because she's a bitch, that's why. A stuck up snobby wannabe envious bit-"

"Chuck!" Jane hissed.

"Okay fine." Chuck ran her hand over her still perfectly neat tied back hair. "Its just, well, you know. I have that reputation."

Jane raised an eye. A female Sirius?

"Now i know what you're thinking, must be like Sirius, right?" Maybe she did know what she was thinking, "But it's not like that at all. I just so happened to have had a lot of er... relationships." Chuck's cheeks went a little pink.

"Have you-" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, its nothing like that. We go on dates, there is holding hands, maybe a little kissing and such, but that's it. It usually lasts on average 3 weeks. Its not that i am not committed or anything like that... how to word this correctly... i like some one, they like me, mostly looks, little on personality... INFATUATION! We decide to date and then we get to know each other and usually i lose interest after i know what they are really like, its not pretty."

"Do you end it or do they?"

"Me, mostly, once it was them. They said something about me being immature for not wanting to ... you know." Chuck said looking away, cheeks getting rosier. Jane was very surprised at all this new found information. She never thought Chuck would be the girl with many relationships because of her tomboyish style and attitude, (that's stereo-typing for you). She found her self drawn to her. Mostly for her honesty and the fact that she was really opening up to Jane, it was either she was really brave and trusting or really desperate to talk to anyone.

"What about Alisha?"

"She's had her fair share of relationships, 3 to be exact. In 1st year she was with some ravenclaw. In 3rd she was with this gryffindor who graduated last year. And..." Chuck trailed off scratching her neck, looking away.

"And?" Jane didn't want to sound pushy, but she felt the strong need to know.

"It's hard to explain, she had this fling. A long one, so i assume you can call it a relationship. With..." Chuck gulped and looked around as if some one was going to jump out of no where and attack her. "... you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.. No one knows but me, James, and Sirius. They only know because they walked in by accident and they had to swear never to tell a soul or Lily would hear somethings... and stuff." Chuck looked Jane in the intently. No, Chuck was not going to elaborate on stuff. Both girls were so concentrated in their conversation neither heard the portrait open.

"I promise..." Jane said with out blinking, who ever this person was, it obviously had to be some one very unexpected because of all the swearing involved.

"Swear?"

"yes."

"With-" but before she could finish...

"HEY LADIES!" The two girls nearly jumped out of their skin. They turned to face Sirius and James.

"SIRIUS! WHAT THE F-"

"Language!Charlotte." Sirius said with a sly grin.

Chuck scowled. "Never. Call. Me. Charlotte. Ever." Chuck was now livid, the sudden interruption and now Sirius's obnoxiousness had set her off.

"Fine then, don't call me Sirius."

"What would you like me to call you then? Because i can think of a few good names... Jerk seems to fit perfect" Sirius smirked, he must of thought this funny until Chuck struck a nerve, "...or maybe player."

At this Sirius flashed red of anger. He lunged over the coach landing on top of Chuck. He being so much taller and stronger than this short and very thin girl fell on the floor in a heap. A whirl wind of colors James and Jane were now restraining their friends by their arms. But before they had restrained them, the damage was done. Chuck was now sporting a bruised cheek and a cut on her lip. Sirius now had a bloody nose and three long bloody scratches on his neck running from his ear to the front of his chest.

"Will you calm down Sirius! I can't believe you just hit a girl!" James scolded in shock still restraining a slightly struggling Sirius.

"She's no girl! Look at her! She acts like she's a guy, so she might as well fight like one." James tightened his grip on Sirius, seeing no way out he stopped struggling. But now Chuck who calmed once captive was struggling her hardest to get free.

"CHUCK!" Jane screeched trying to keep hold.

She stopped moving, her eyes went cold and her voice came out like nails."Are you kidding me? If I'm no girl, then your certainly no man. Because i know i wasn't fighting one." That was a low blow.

"Dyke." But that was even lower.

"What did you just call me?" Chuck and Jane went limp. Neither could believe he just said that, even though it wasn't the worst thing you could call a girl, Jane knew it struck home for her. Chuck walked right out of Jane's limp arms straight up to Sirius and looked right up into his face, only inches away. Jane didn't stop her, He deserved this. "I said, What did you just call me?" She didn't wait for answer but did the most disrespectful thing she could think of doing to a guy like him. She slapped him squarely across the face, leaving a nice red hand print. His face snapped to the side, and he just stood their breathing heavy and absolutely stunned. James was stunned too, but he knew better then to let go of Sirius.

No one said anything. Jane stood still in shock. Sirius' face growing redder by the minute. James' eyes were wide with a mixture of horror and surprise. Chuck glanced around the room at the stunned faces and ran out the portrait hole the second time of the day. No one stopped her. James released Sirius and then fell on to they couch still with a dazed look. Sirius' hand brushed his imprinted cheek, even though he didn't say it, he knew what he said was wrong and he was completely ashamed. Then Sirius too bolted, right out the portrait. Jane wanted to call him back, but before she realized it he was gone too.

Jane fell on to the couch next to James. They stared into the fire a few minutes as their minds raced. James was the first to speak.

"She was his first love." Jane turned to face James, did he even know what he was saying.

"She was. She never liked him, or at least that's how she acted. She was the only girl to ever resist his charm, some what like you. He tried and tried, but all his attempts just seemed to make her even more mad at him. Then one day, after quidditch practice, he walked over to her and said something witty about how she dressed and she was about to insult him, and... he kissed her. She kind of gaped at him for a while, then she jumped on him and they were just... so happy. And now it's like this."

"James, i know its not my business, but what happened? Why do they hate each other?"

"They don't hate each other. There is just a lot of unresolved issue between them." James let out a sigh before turning to face Jane, "After Sirius and Chuck kissed. Chuck sort of flipped out. Not in a bad way, she started panicking and backing away from him as if she had just done the worst thing in the world. Sirius didn't know what was going on, but later that night we went to find her. And then we... er... walked into this classroom we thought was empty. He saw her kissing some one else. I'm not sure i am the right person to tell you who she was with, its not my business. The two broke apart. There was lots of confusion, a little bit of yelling, and crying. It came down to this, He was in love with her, She liked him, but she was already in love with some one else."

Jane gasped scrutinizing his face for a hint of maybe this was a joke, but it wasn't

"Sirius ran out of the room before she could explain it to him. He thought she had left him for... a... this other person, even though they weren't together, thats how he perceived it, As she had cheated. Sirius is a natural flirt, he can't help it, but he had never been cheated on. And well... He still doesn't know that she was already with some one, he doesn't want to believe it because she kissed back. He knew that she had liked him too, he swore he could feel it, and he never talks that way about girls, never ever. After all this, they ignored each other, until they began becoming hostile. He would pick random a argument, or duel, or extreme prank, and she would retaliate. It was almost as if they both wanted to be together, and this was their only way. It sound stupid, but i can't think of any other reason she would fight back. Other then that, they act normal, as if nothing changed.."

"She's just a fighter" Jane breathed.

"I know."

* * *

After Jane's long discussion with James she went to bed. She hadn't gotten a full explanation of everything, some parts were total blanks, but maybe some parts were better left unknown. Chuck wasn't back yet. Jane didn't know what to do or say. Everything had been a shocker. Who would of thought Sirius and Chuck? A question burned Jane's thoughts before she fell asleep, she tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it kept coming forward. 

_Who was this person Chuck was with?_

**Author's Note:**** Hey. Sorry if the wait felt long, at least this is a nice hefty chapter. I will try to get a new chap out, latest being Saturday night. So let me know what you think? This chapter is very dramatic, and has such an odd twist, I'm really interested on what you think about Chuck and Sirius, especially their reactions. By the way i am not out to make Sirius into a bad person, I'm just laying the foundation to what will later be a huge part of the story.**


	6. spills

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to all my reviewers, i appreciate your thoughts. QueenBee11 whoever you are, you a pretty perceptive. ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, but i do own this plot.**

The next day Jane was preoccupied with the previous nights events. Many thoughts circulated after the long talk with James. Jane hadn't seen Chuck since last night and it was now a little after lunch. Sirius was missing too. James seemed to think along the same lines as Jane, but he wasn't as worried, maybe he knew something. Either way she didn't feel like talking about it.

After lunch they had double potions with the slytherins, certainly not a pleasure. As Jane entered several slytherins sneered. They were doing it to every gryffindor who entered. Among them was a pale, sullen, greasy haired Severus Snape. The potions master, Professor Vendor, a tall chunky man entered the room. About five minute after he had entered, in stumbled Sirius and Chuck.

Both walked to opposite sides of the class room, but found the only seats left were with Snape and another burly slytherin. Before they could sit, Professor Vendor noticed their late arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Black and Ms. Livingston, how nice of you to join us. Your late." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." Chuck said in the most innocent voice she could muster. Her cheek still had the bruise and her still had the little cut, however the professor didn't even take notice.

"Yes I'm sure. Now please take a seat." Professor said still monotonously. Chuck sat with the other slytherin leaving Sirius with Snape. Sirius didn't move. He still had the really deep scratches on his neck, and again the professor took no notice. "Mr. Black, is there a problem?"

He looked at the empty seat, the person it was next to, and then back to Sirius. The professor very well knew there was a problem. In 3rd year the two had been forced to sit together it resulted in a very disturbing trip to the hospital wing for them as well as several people sitting near by. They had been banned as potion partners for the rest of their schooling days.. The professor sighed, there was no way out of this, he had to rearrange the seating order.

"Very well then, i shall assign new seats." The once sitting students gathered their things and stood around the room as one by one he called them and gave the new seating arrangement. Lily ended up with Sirius, much to her dismay. James had ended up with a rather large slytherin girl who kept eyeing him, causing him extreme discomfort. Jane luckily ended up with Remus. Chuck was with Snape. (Alisha and Peter hadn't qualified for this class, so they were not present.)

"Good, now that you are settled please open your books to page 338. Today you will be learning how to brew the Serenity Potion. The ingredients..." The Professor continued on with his instructions and the class went to work. Remus gathered ingredients as Jane prepared them for the cauldron.

"Add the munks root." Jane read aloud to Remus from his potions book. He added it. "Next, stir counter clockwise 3 times then once clockwise till potion turns blue..." Again Remus complied. He took the stirrer and began stirring. He watched Jane out the side of his eye, not thoroughly paying attention to the cauldron. He stirred, and stirred but then...

"Remus!" Jane yelped quickly putting her hands on Remus' that were holding the stirrer. "You almost went around extra!"

Remus blushed at his mistake, "Sorry..." He mumbled. Then he realized Jane was holding his hands with her own. He blushed even more, heat rose from his face extensively. He didn't want to pull away because he didn't want her to notice his embarrassment, so he put his head down and gazed into the potion while she stirred his hands.

About a minute later the potion turned its proper color. Jane smiled in relief, then she noticed that she was still holding on to Remus. She felt the heat creeping up her neck causing her to pull away quickly.

"Uh..ye... yes it's fine. Don't worry a..about it... Just mind your um... task."

Jane turned away to continue reading the directions and to hide her face which was now burning up with embarrassment. She said 'mind your task', that must of sounded odd.

Soon enough, the final steps of the potion were being completed by Jane and Remus. Snape and Chuck had already finished and were now openly ignoring each other. Lily was busy scolding Sirius as their potion turned purple instead of blue and James was busy trying to keep his bearings as his partner battled her fat eyelashes at him.

"Jane, How was your day?" Remus said turning a little pink; not because he was embarrassed to talk to Jane, but 'how was your day?' was the only thing he could think of and it was pretty lame.

"It was alright. It could have been better. You?" Jane said filling two flasks with the potion each labeled with their name so they could hand it in.

"Good. You look kind of tired." he noted.

"Yes. Late night." Jane as she carefully measured the amount she put in.

"Oh..." Remus said a little put out that she really wasn't paying much attention to him and their conversation was dying. When she finished with the flasks she handed them in and sat down quietly. She look over at Remus who was looking rather nervous for some reason. She might as well pick up where the conversation left off.

"I went to sleep late, i needed to sort somethings out." She said, she didn't really want to tell him about what had happened. But he seemed to already know.

"Chuck and Sirius?"

"How-?" Jane said unbelieving.

"They ran past me when i was patrolling the corridors. She looked upset and as if she had been hit with a bad hex. Then he came along shortly after upset and bleeding as well. I assumed they were at it again."

"Yes, it wasn't very pretty..." Jane began to feel as if she shouldn't talk about this, Luckily Remus changed the subject.

"What are you doing after classes?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Well, before diner I'll be in the library doing work, and later after dinner i have to meet with Professor Crifasi."

"Do you mind if i join you at the library? I have to get working on my charms essay."

"No, not at all." She smiled happy for some company. Remus smile kindly making him even more handsome. Jane felt an odd fluttery feeling rising in her stomach.

88888888888888888

After potions had ended, Lily went to try to talk to Chuck, who brushed her off with a sharp 'I'm fine!' and then briskly walked away. Lily frowned. Jane who had watched walked up beside Lily and the two headed to the common room to drop off their books. Not too far behind them walked James, Remus, and Sirius.

"Jane, it's never been like this. Her and Alisha fight but its never this bad. Never physically scarring." Apparently Lily had no idea about what had happened between her and Sirius, but then again who would have told her?

"Oh..." What was Jane to say, was it her place to tell Lily what had happened? Before Jane could decide, they heard a high pitched scream down the hallway. Lily took off quickly towards the source with Jane, Remus, Sirius, and James in tow.

The screamer was not a girl. It was Peter, who was now magenta with flowing pigtails and a tight pink dress sitting on the floor. On sight James and Sirius roared with laughter. Remus chuckled lightly, which made Jane smile to herself.

"Peter are you okay?" Lily asked concernedly kneeling beside him. The chubby boy nodded looking on the brink of tears. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes went wide as he shook his head rapidly. He wouldn't talk.

"But Peter, i need to know so i can help you." She pleaded. But he still didn't talk.

"Lily, it doesn't matter who did this. But who ever did it is absolutely amazing, just like you." James smirked satisfied about his compliment. He then ran his hands through his messy hair.

"I don't want to hear it Potter." She turned back to Peter, "Come, I'll take you to the hospital wing. Do you know who did this to you?"

She helped the magenta Peter up off the floor, he still hadn't said anything. He just shook his head again.

"Come off it Pete." Sirius said with a sly look on his face, he was going to get Peter to talk, one way or another. "I heard something about you today. I heard that you hooked up with that girl during your charms tutoring session. What was her name? Helena? Helga? Heather? H- "

"I did not!" He squeaked, except it wasn't his normal voice, it was a high pitched girly voice. James and Sirius roared again with laugher. Jane and Remus too joined in light laughs. Lily tried not to smile as she ushered him down the hall.

"I'll come with! I'll help you Lily!" James grinned. "Come on Sirius! I'll need back up she hexes me!" He whispered low enough for Lily not to hear as the they rushed off after the fleeting pair.

Then there were two.

88888888888888888

Remus and Jane worked quietly in the library. Remus kept glancing at her as she read. Every time she got up to get another book, which she had done about five times already, his eyes followed, waiting, just in case she needed help. Jane was engrossed in the books, the first few she picked up were about advanced spells which she kept making notes on and the rest were about magical creatures.

Again Jane was up and moving. She returned the last book she was looking through and began searching for yet another. Her eyes traveled up the shelves and across the book bindings. She spotted a small brown book on the top shelf that was entitled 'From First Bite'. She tried to reach for it but was unsuccessful. She had also left her wand on the table. With out really thinking through how to get the book she called over Remus.

"Remus, i need your help." Jane whispered.

"At your service, how may i help you?" He joked half bowing. He was very satisfied when Jane let out a small giggle.

"Can you reach that small book in the top corner please? I can't reach it."

Remus stretched up to reach for it. It was a little higher then he thought. So he tip toed and stretched as far as he could until he was able to grasp it. He glanced over the cover before handing it to Jane.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, what are you researching exactly?" He said eyeing the cover which had a small embossment of a wolf and a bat. _Did she know? How could she, she was only here for one full moon. Well she is bright. But no, she couldn't..._

Noticing his gaze, "Vampires. They sort of sparked my interest." She said knowingly. She noticed his relief sigh and that he was looking rather pale and peaky. Full moon was coming up on Halloween, which was only days away. Which also made her take notice again of his mesmerizing amber eyes. Her hands fell weak, and the book fell too.

They both went for it, but he got there first. As they stood, they were only inches away from each other, now looking into each others eyes deeply. Their senses went numb. Their breathing slowed. The world seemed to stop. Slowly the two leaned in a little closer. Their lips only inches apart. Only a little further...

_WHAT AM I DOING? _Jane's senses kicked in snapping her back to reality. She froze.. what to do?

"Remus?" She breathed, "Can i have my book please?" This snapped him back to reality too.

"er... sorry..." He mumbled handing her the book. He went back to his seat, head down pretending to be engrossed in his essay, which hadn't gotten very far. His face was flaming, so was Jane's. She too put her head and pretended to be engrossed in her book. Neither noticed each other's faces.

A thousand thoughts raced through their heads, but both were too scared to look up at one another. Finally Jane resolved to borrow the book, because she wasn't getting anywhere. He resolved to finish his essay another time. The two gathered their things and began their descent to the great hall. An awkward silence hung in the air as they walked side by side.

Before they entered the great hall Jane thought it best to say something. Anything. Just to break the silence. "Thank you for coming with me to the library." She muttered still looking ahead her cheeks a little pink.

"No problem." Remus mumbled, his cheeks also pink.

The two continued in and found their friends. Jane sat next to Alisha, across from Lily and Chuck. (Alisha and Chuck still not talking.) Further down the table, Remus sat next to James, across from Peter and James. Their friends noticed their dazed appearances and smiles crept across their faces.

"So... Jane, hot date with Remus?" Chuck snorted. It was the first time she laughed all day.

"Chuck!" Lily hissed scoldingly. She turned to Jane, and in a far sweeter voice she said, "What happened with Remus?

"What makes you think something happened?" Jane said sipping her pumpkin juice looking away.

"Well, you are red for one thing. You also look like you got smacked with a happy stick and you did enter with Remus,... alone." Chuck grinned. Alisha looked like she was struggling to contain herself, as she was not talking to Chuck, she didn't want to speak in her presence.

"Nothing happened."

"Jane..." Lily said trailing off. Jane shook her head. Chuck frowned at her silence.

"SPILL!" Alisha couldn't contain herself any longer, she loved some good gossip. The three stared at her in surprise. Then she matched Jane's color and added in a more gentle voice, "...please?"

Jane didn't know what to say. She didn't really want them to know about the moment with Remus, it seemed kind of personal, she liked it for herself.

"We... er... we were working in the library and he helped me get a book i couldn't reach and... thats it." She said leaving out that happened afterward. Alisha looked a little put out, but said nothing. Chuck too looked a little down, as if she was looking forward to something to happened between her and Remus, as if she knew something.

Meanwhile, further down the table Remus was getting questioned too. Except, Remus wasn't as resilient as Jane.

"Remy, you look like you just been kissed." Sirius said mocking his dazed look and rosy cheeks. When Remus didn't say anything and continued to gather food, Peter went wide eyed.

"You did. You were kissed." Peter said in a shocked expression. James choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Wha- what? Moony? Who? Tell me!" James said trying recover from nearly drowning himself.

"No. I have not kissed anyone. And don't call me Remy." Remus said in a low serious tone, cheeks rosy as ever.

"Moony, it's okay. We promise not to make fun of you." Sirius said leaning in.

James' eyes went wide "It was her? Wasn't it? You kissed Jane!" Peter sat googly eyed, and Sirius' smile faded into a straight line.

Remus went even more red. "No. It.. we... no."

"It's okay to be shy about it..." Peter piped up, because he knew all about being shy.

"No really. We didn't kiss. I just thoroughly embarrassed myself." He said fiddling with his food, "I... she... she dropped her book, we both tried to pick it up. We were standing really close and i thought... that... well.. that doesn't matter! Because she asked for the book before anything happened.. and i gave it to her.. and the whole time after and the walk down was awkward. She must think I'm such a-"

"Moony. Don't sweat it. I think she likes you, she probably just as nervous about it as you are." James said trying to comfort his friend.

88888888888888888

After dinner was over, the friends parted ways and Jane went to Professor Crifasi's office. She clutched her bag as she halted at the door. Deep breath in, then she knocked. No answer, she waited a minute to listen, but nothing. Had she forgotten their meeting? She knocked again a little louder. This time there was an answer.

"Enter." Jane did as she was told, closing the door behind her. The office had many books lying around. They were over flowing the three large shelves behind her desk, on to the tables and some stacked on the floor. A large wardrobe stood gracefully in the corner, and next to the fire place, which was burning warmly. Professor Crifasi was at her desk in long flowing violet robes and her hair was tied up in a tight bun, much like McGonagall. She gestured for Jane to sit, so she did.

"I almost didn't think you were going to come. I thought you had forgotten."

"No professor, I always remember."

"Good. Now, your are probably wondering why have asked you to come this evening. Contrary to popular belief i am not really mean or cold hearted. I only am stern with my classes, so as to not have any slackers or anyone taking advantage of my kindness. So do not think of this as a way that i can punish, because you are not under punishment."

"Yes professor."

"You don't have to call me professor when school is not in session or if we are not around my colleagues. You may call me Lorena if you prefer." Jane nodded, as the she continued. "It has come to my attention that you have been extensively researching..." Jane tensed, had she made her searches obvious... "different advanced spells and advanced studies in various magical topics, ranging from potions to creatures to places to... just about everything. Is there anything that you are in specific search of?"

Jane's tension of discovery ceased, but it started back up again with the question. Jane knew she wasn't allowed to blow her cover, but she wasn't sure what to say either. Carefully, she formulated her words.

"Yes, and no. I am researching different parts and aspects of magic to better advance myself and my studies. So anything can help."

Professor Crifasi's eyes narrowed as if scrutinizing Jane's face for a lie. Jane tried to relax under her gaze knowing it can't be to good to look tense. A moment passed before Professor Crifasi's expression relaxed. She took a deep breath and went fiddling through her shelves at a rapid pace, looking for something. She let a a sound of happiness when she found it.

Amongst the shelves of books, she pulled out one large red book. The book looked old, and there was an unreadable golden script on its binding. Professor Crifasi laid it on her desk and beckoned Jane to come forward to look.

"This book is special. Yes i know that may sound stupid, but let me explain. I had this book growing up, and i used to do the same as you, researching different parts and aspects of magic to better myself. I used to record all my notes in here, From everything. Spells, hexes, potions, research on famous magical people, places, things, creatures... Almost everything you can think of is in here. I want you to take it."

Jane was a little taken back by he professor's actions, "I don't know if i can take this. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Professor Crifasi smiled revealing stark white sharp looking teeth. "I have collected much knowledge over the years, it would go to waste if i didn't share it with anyone. You are a bright witch and i think you could learn a lot from it."

"Thank you Professor." Jane said moving to pick up the book.

The two talked about various topics within the book the professor had given her, eventually the topic strayed to other things, such as friends and other social things. It was rather odd for Jane because she had always seen her professor in a negative light, but now it was as if she was talking to an old friend.

Soon it was nearing eleven and Jane had to be heading to her room. She said goodbye and got up to leave. However her movement was too clumsy because she knocked over her bag spilling the contents on the floor. Professor Crifasi moved around to help her gather her things. Her eyes fell on the book that Jane borrowed from the library.

"Light reading?" She said picking up the book. Jane froze as she flipped through it. "Interest in werewolves and vampires?"

"Just expanding my horizons." Jane tensed a bit and hurried to pick up the rest of her belongings.

"Vampires are interesting creatures. I met a few in my life time. If you ever come across any questions about vampires that no book can answer you are welcome to ask me. I have a rather extensive knowledge. I studied them a while back in Borneo."

"Thank you again Professor... i mean Lorena, i will be sure to come to you for questions." Jane nodded and placed the book back in her bag.

"Yes you are welcome to come visit me anytime."

"Thank you, but i better get going, it's almost eleven." Jane said heading to the door.

"Alright then, see you in class. Bye Jane."

"Bye."

88888888888888888

Some inner-thoughts:

_Rather interesting girl. I think she knows more then she lets on. It doesn't make much sense. She must have secret motives. I must keep her under my eye. Interesting book she has, does she know what i am? Does anyone for that matter other then Dumbledore? Maybe it has to do with werewolves, but i do not think it so. She has a kind heart, a brilliant mind, and a strong will. She certainly has a secret, but what is it? Maybe her secret is as grave as mine. She has been borrowing many books on my kin. I will need to watch her, she might just be a spy..._

More inner-thoughts:

_She must have some sort of idea. She kept asking leading questions, but she can't know only Dumbledore knows. Time rests on my shoulders, it can't be possible. She must have been watching me in the library. Maybe its just my over active imagination... Or maybe she is one of them? But she doesn't exhibit many signs, unless she hides them well. I must keep watch on her, i need to know her secrets..._

**Authors Note: So.. can you guess who's thoughts are whose? You probably can. So yeah i promise to update some time between tomorrow and Wednesday night. Let me know what you think, be critical. Should there be more of certain characters? Let me know. Love.**


	7. don't say a word

**Author's Note: **_To answer a review for all, because most of you are probably thinking along the same lines, Nothing is in the stars for Chuck and Sirius. Nothing. But, however, their odd relationship will play a role in the much bigger love triangle plot. I will say no more on that. YES. If you have not figured it out by now, chuck likes girls. The end. No, Lily and James are not getting together quite yet. Are Remus and Hermione.. hmm i don't know. Are Sirius and Hermione... Unsure. Cheers._

**Disclaimer: I am obligated to mention i own nothing of Harry Potter because JKR would sue my wannabe butt.. so yes, all i own is this plot and my wonderful made up characters.**

As Halloween night came, several things had changed among Jane and the people she liked to call friends. Chuck and Alisha were talking once again, no one knows what, when, how, or why. James stopped his extreme flirtatiousness with Lily and was subtly hinting, which was his new strategy, but still the same effects. Peter became more vocal as people began saying less and less to each other, but what he had to say, no one cared to hear. Sirius however didn't really change. He had his usual _girlfriends_, but no one was sure how many because he tended to be seen less at night.

Jane entered the great hall with Lily, Alisha and Chuck. Admiring the grand decorations of pumpkins and candles and live bats fluttering across the ceiling the four sat together. Alisha and Chuck, even though they were now talking still weren't sitting next to each other, leaving Jane next to Alisha and Chuck next to Lily. Shortly after their entrance came the 3 out of 4 gryffindor 7th year boys. Jane was surprised when she found James sitting next to her and not Lily.

"Must you sit next to me Black?" Lily said turning to him.

"Well, if you prefer sitting next to James then..." James had a hopeful look in his eyes, but Lily's eyes were ice.

"That's quite alright." Lily said without even looking at the now deflated James. "Where's Remus?"

"Visiting his Mother. She's fallen ill again, and he went home to visit just in case..." James let his voice fall for a dramatic effect.

"Poor Remus, his mother is always sick. I hope she's alright." Alisha said trying to look as if she cared. But Chuck knew she was faking it and ended up choking on her pumpkin juice trying to hide her snort. Lily shot her a look. Although only a select few, Jane being one of them, knew where Remus really was; in the shrieking shack awaiting a stag, a dog, and a rat.

Dumbledore gave the Halloween blessing and everyone ate. Throughout the dinner the conversation didn't really progress, unless you counted how many times Sirius could make Lily blush without even touching her. James didn't look to thrilled, but he was beaming when Lily said she rather sit next to him because he was less annoying. However she ended up regretting what she said because Sirius graciously gave his seat to James. Alisha was talking avidly to Peter, who was kind of wallowing in her attention. Chuck didn't say much. She seemed rather distant, as if she was thinking of something.

"Chuck?" Jane whispered across the table. She chose the moment it would least likely be heard. Lily and James were bickering, Alisha and Peter wallowing, but she forgot about Sirius's extended listening.

"Chuck??" Jane whispered a little louder finally getting her attention.

"Wha?" Chuck mumbled in reply.

"You seem kind of _far away_."

"Yes, i was just thinking of things." Chuck said thoughtfully.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"Don't call me Chuck anymore." The secretly listening Sirius' eyes widened.

"Why? I thought you hated your name, being girly and all."

"I never hated it. Hate is such a strong word. I'm just not that kind of... girl. So just call me Charlotte or Livingston. I don't want to be Chuck anymore. To chuck is to throw away something, and i don't want to be thrown away or anything like that." Chuck's cheeks went a little pink. She was a little embarrassed, but she felt the urge to turn a new leaf, as if doing this would help.

"Okay, done. So, Charlotte anything else left on your mind?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Actually yes. I want you and Lily to teach me how to be...how..." She struggled on the words, "How to be..." She brought her voice down to a whisper, "a girl."

"But you are a girl..." Jane wasn't really sure what she was getting at.

"Yes i'm aware of my gender. But i'm want to learn to be more... girly." Chuck's brows furrowed in frustration as she stumbled on her words. "I'm just not girly enough!"

She hadn't meant to say that loudly but her frustration got to her. Lily, James, Peter, Alisha, and Sirius stopped what they were doing and were stared. Jane seeing Chuck burn scarlet recovered first.

"Yes... uh..." Jane wasn't sure what to say. Chuck put her head down, but her ears and neck still showed her heated embarrassment. Lily seeing Jane stutter, joined in.

"Chuck, you are a girl. You're just independent, and not as conformed as most. Its not your fault that you would rather play quidditch then wear a dress-"

"That's kind of hopeless, isn't it?" Alisha said trying to hide her smirk. Everyone glared at her. Even though she and Chuck were on speaking terms, Alisha still felt the need to ice her at times.

"Look, i like you the way you are, no need to go changing yourself to fit other people's images of a girl." James said maturely. Lily noticed and smile to herself, admiring what the young man next to her had just said. Before he could notice, she turned back to her friend and continued to listen, but not before Jane noticed.

"I think you're pretty..." Peter said blushing furiously.

"Thanks, but i still want to... maybe make some mature changes in myself. I think its time that i grow up."

The conversation went on until dessert appeared. Chuck asked them all to call her by her given name, James tried to refuse, insisting that she be called Chuck because it suited her so well, but it was 1 against 3 and the others refused to get involved. Sirius said nothing the whole time, Jane noticed the guilt in his eyes as if he blamed himself for the changes in this girl. Peter and Alisha spent much of the time talking again. Jane watched as Lily kept glancing sideways at James wondering if James was _for real_. But as soon as dessert appeared the three boys did too with out a word.

88888888888888888

The four girls headed up the their dorms where Alisha fell asleep not wanting to get involved in the evening activities. Lily and Charlotte were busy talking about _girl_ clothes, makeup and possibilities. Jane sat by the window reading the large red book given to her by her professor. The things written were so alluring. Jane made notes to try some of it out. She read sections about various spells, potions and theories she has never heard of; some of which seemed to be homemade.

Finally, about an hour into the book, she came to a section on the professor's creation of magical beasts and where to find them. Jane's eyes sped along faster and faster till she came upon page with the word 'Bitten' on it. Then is listed several creatures that who's bites had interesting _effects_. Only two of which caught her attention; Werewolf and vampire. Werewolf made her look out the window to where she knew the shrieking shack must be, then her eyes ran along the edge of the forbidden forest to the Womping Willow.

A swish of a cloak in the darkness below her window caught her eye. A person was walking towards the forbidden forest. Jane looked back down at the script 'vampire'. Then back out the window at the still moving figure. She didn't stop to think, but grabbed her wand and muttered "Accio Marauders Map!". A piece of parchment came flying into the room about five seconds later landing in her lap.

"Jane? Whats that?" Lily said looking up from her seat.

"Nothing... Homework that i left in...the common room."

"Oh, okay." Lily said turning back to Chuck.

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good." Jane whispered trying to avoid the suspicious looks she was now getting from Lily and Chuck. Instantly the map colored it's self in. Her eyes darted around until she saw the name of the figure floating above the moving feet into the forest. _Lorena Crifasi._ But what was she doing heading into the forest this time of night? She watched the feet move farther and farther into the forest half expecting her to stop and turn around, but she didn't. Eventually, she disappeared off the map and off of the Hogwarts school grounds.

"Damn it." Jane hissed. She was not one for cursing, but it just flowed.

"What was that Jane? Did you say something?" Lily said again looking up from her seat.

"No, nothing. Sorry, just go back to what you were doing."

"you've been staring at the paper for the last 10 minutes, what is it?" Chuck said moving up walking towards Jane. An alarm went off in Jane's head, _SHE CAN'T SEE THE MAP!_

"Mischief managed!" Jane hissed at the map right when Chuck snatched it out of Jane's hands. Jane closed her eyes hoping it had worked before Chuck took it. But Chuck didn't say anything, she just dropped the map back on Jane's lap. Jane looked at it, it was entirely blank. Jane sighed in relief.

"Okay... you just enjoy looking at blank homework papers..." Chuck said skeptically walking back to where Lily sat.

"Jane? What are you really doing over there?" Lily said concerned.

"Nothing. Just, thinking."

Jane returned to her book and looked back under_ 'Bitten'_ to where it said '_vampires._' Next to it, it said page 616. Jane flipped to it, maybe it would answer the mission. But the page was blank except for a neat little script that ran along the bottom of the page._ 'Moved to diary.'_ Jane frowned and closed the book, so much help that was.

88888888888888888

A few days passed and it was now the first weekend of November, which meant the first quidditch game Gryffindor against Slytherin. The students piled into their seats waiting for the start of the match. Jane, Lily, Remus, Alisha and Peter sat patiently in the gryffindor section. Early that morning it was chaos in the gryffindor tower. Chuck was nervous and kept pacing and wouldn't touch any food. James was busy trying to round up the other quidditch players, while Sirius ran around frantically looking for his uniform which turned out to be on his bed where he left it.

"So Remus, how is your mother?" Lily asked kindly. Remus had just returned from his '_trip'_ the other night.

"She's doing quite well, thank you for asking." Remus replied. "oh look there they go!"

Sure enough the Gryffindor team was out flying a round around the pitch. And the Slytherin team followed. Then the game started. James quickly gained possession of the quaffle, passed it to Chuck who zoomed down the pitch and scored. This seemed to happen every couple of minutes. Slytherin was soon down 240-110. They were not taking this well, because the began taking aim at players instead of going for the quaffle.

A series of boo's echoed across the stadium as one of the larger slytherins rammed into James knocking the quaffle out of his hands. But Chuck picked it up. They began trying to slam into her, but she was too quick, again she scored. She may have been too quick, but James wasn't. A slytherin beater took the liberty of knocking him in the head with the bat when he wasn't looking.

"HEY! THAT WAS FLAGRANT!" Alisha yelled jumping out of her seat. Sure enough he got penalty shots.

"They could of seriously hurt him." Lily said worryingly to Jane. Jane couldn't help but smile a bit to herself. Then they attacked again. This time slamming Chuck into a tower and sandwiching James between the slytherin beaters. Another series of boo's echoed across the pitch, but no penalty was given. The third gryffindor chaser who was a 3rd year, Alias, hesitantly picked up the quaffle in fear of getting hurt, but it was stripped away by a slytherin. Sirius yelled across to his fellow beater and their keeper, who instantly did as he said. Sirius flew behind the goals, the keeper moved out of the way leaving them completely open, and the other beater smacked the closest bludger towards the goals that the slytherin chaser was now flying at. The bludger was coming straight to Sirius. With all his might Sirius swung smacking the bludger. It ripped through the open air, nailing the unsuspecting slytherin. He dropped the quaffle and was free falling. Murmurs, whispers, and gasps went off across the pitch. None were scolding Sirius's play, except for maybe the slytherins.

Remus hadn't said anything to Jane since the awkward moment in the library, but now he whispered in her ear making her shiver. "He's been dying to try that out since he started playing in 3rd year. I made it up in 1st."

Jane moved a little closer to Remus and whispered back, "I guess that makes you the brains of the operation."

"Yes, yes it does." Remus replied with a double meaning. "I usually am."

The gryffindors quickly recovered the quaffle and scored. Thats when Jane noticed it. The gryffindor seeker went in for a dive. Plummeting toward the ground. Before contact he pulled up, stopped, and fell off his broom. A loud series of applause and cheers swept the stadium.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 360-180!"

88888888888888888

Back in the gryffindor common room a party erupted. Butter beer, food and loud music filled the tower. Everyone was there retelling their stories of the match, except of Sirius, who was supposedly getting more butter beer. Jane joined Remus and Lily who were getting play by play from Chuck. Then James came over and joined in the play by play.

"... then i got nailed with the bat, but it's fine. We got them back." James said

"Does it still hurt?" Lily said with a soft expression.

"It will hurt less if you came to Hogsmeade with me..." James replied grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes, smiled and then walked away.

"Does that mean yes?" James cried following her, "Lily flower?"

Jane, Remus and Chuck were now laughing freely as James followed Lily around the common room. "I'll be right back," Chuck said with a wink. They watched her walk over to the opposite side of the common room to where the butter beer was. She struck up a conversation with a burly 6th year boy.

"New love interest?" Jane chuckled.

"Not exactly..." Remus muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that..."

"I was just thinking. About, the future," Jane held her breath as Remus said_ future_. "what i'm going to be after School is over..."

"You'll probably be a teacher." Jane said with a knowing smile.

"oh, so you tell the future now?" Remus joked.

"Maybe..." he couldn't know _when_ she was from, so she played along.

"Alright Ms. Seer, will James and Lily ever get together?"

"Yes." Remus started laughing again.

"Right, right. Some seer you are... What about Sirius?"

"He'll be..."_ in prison? On the run? Dead?_ The whole future came crashing down as a burden upon Jane. She suddenly felt very depressed and she wanted to scream and then cry and then scream again.

"Jane? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Remus moved closer holding her arm.

"Nothing... i just..." Tears began to roll. All the feelings of the ability to change the future and missing her friends flooded her. She had almost forgotten them.

"It's okay." Remus whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her. He held her sweetly and she just cried. He was now stroking her hair whispering sweet little nothings comfortingly in her ear. He led her to the stairs, and reluctantly she went to her room.

Jane stayed in her dorm for a little while until she couldn't take the silence, she needed to get out. She tip toed down the stairs, and snuck out the portrait. Nobody noticed because they were too drunk or too busy in their own conversations. Over by the fire sat Chuck trying to cheer up a not so happy Remus. Jane headed outside. Her legs carrying her out on to the grounds. When she finally stopped walking she was out by the lake. The stars were reflecting of the unbroken surface.

Jane picked up a rock and threw it out into the water in anguish letting out a frustrated scream. The splash of the water soothed her. But a voice surprised her.

"Are you alright?" Jane whipped around to come face to face to a sullen looking Sirius.

"Just a little frustrated."

"As long as your fine then..." Sirius said picking up a rock as Jane had done and tossed it in the lake.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting butter beer? Why are you out here?" Jane continued the rock throwing process.

"Lied. I come out here to think. Not that i don't think already... but it's peaceful."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things. People. Like how Chuck and I always fight. My family. How today I smacked a bludger into my brother and it knocked him off his broom, and instead of feeling sorry for him, i feel happy. As if it didn't matter that i just beat the shit out of him."

"Do you miss your family?"

"Not exactly. They disowned me." Sirius sighed. Jane didn't want to press the question, she already knew why he was disowned. Silence surrounded them. Then a sly smile broke out on to his face, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"A what?" Jane asked. She knew what he said, but was he serious? (haha PUN! Lol.)

Sirius grinned as he picked up Jane and threw her into the lake. The cold water rushed her making her shiver. "SIRIUS BLACK!" She screamed. She wanted to laugh, but wouldn't let him get the benefit of the doubt that she had actually thought that it was funny. She looked to shore, but he wasn't there.

"Boo!" Sirius said from behind her. She whipped around, he was inches from her.

"I'll have you know that i do not thoroughly enjoy being thrown into cold water with out warning!"

"Thoroughly? So you did enjoy it, a bit at least?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes.. no. SIRIUS! Thats not the point i could of drowned."

"But you didn't." He said moving a but closer.

"And what if i did?" Jane frowned looking up into his piercing grey eyes.

"I'd save you." He whispered closing the gap. He pressed his warm soft lips on to hers. A warm sensation filled her body as he place his hand on her cheek. Jane was in a bit of shock. She didn't know what to do. He pulled away smiling sweetly in a bit of a pleased shock. She just kissed a dead man, well a future dead man. _No, a dead man just kissed me._

Silently the two headed back up to the gryffindor tower. Disappearing into the party that was still raging. Both were too shocked to say anything. Sirius went straight up to his room, and fell asleep with a large smile on his face. Jane sat silently staring into the fire. She brushed her fingers over her lips where Sirius's warmth once lingered. A part of her couldn't believe what had just happened and was appalled, but the other half was screaming with happiness. A odd feeling hit her in the stomach when she thought of how close she came to kissing Remus in the library after what had just happened in the lake. She was staring silently dazed by the kiss. Lily plopped down next to her.

"That boy never gives up. I give him points for his persistence." She breathed.

Jane snapped out of it. "James?"

"Yes... You look like you were... why are you wet?" Lily said feeling Jane's robe.

"Fell into the lake."

"Maybe you should change."

"Lily, do you like James?" It just burst out Jane's mouth before she could stop it.

"Well. I'm not.. i don't.."

"The truth."

"Look, i'm the one girl he can't have, thats the only reason he tries so hard. Plus, he acts so arrogant, and immature, hexing people, playing pranks-"

"Lily you didn't answer my question, your just sidestepping it." Jane pointed out.

"You can't tell a soul." Lily blushed. "No one. Don't say a word."

**Authors Note: I promise to update by... Saturday night the latest. I will try to get it out by Friday, but i can't make any promises. So.. how do you like it? What don't you like? Let me know. What do you want to see? What don't you want? Your opinions will help make this better.**


	8. Checkmate

**Author's Note: Sorry about it being so late and everything, my computer crashed. I got a virus from limewire and needed to reboot the whole thing, and that included re doing this chapter bc i lost it. Yeah sooo sorry if this chapter is chopped up a bit. I tried my best for it to make sense, if it doesn't just let me know and i will put in the explanation next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No. i don't own anything Harry Potter. Yes. I do own this plot and select characters.**

A week has passed since that night out in the lake, Jane and Sirius haven't said a word to each other since. Jane was too busy _researching_ the map for Professor Crifasi at night, who did the same routine walk every other night. Sirius was in such a daze from that kiss that he didn't really notice that Jane was avoiding him. Both neglected to tell their friends. In her avoiding frenzy she began talking more to Remus each day and spending more time with him, even if it was just doing homework or discussing class work.

One night Sirius entered the common room after a detention with McGonagall to find his best friend and an _enemy_ playing chess discussing something in detail by the fire. When the saw him approaching they stopped talking.

"Prongs." Sirius said.

"Padfoot." James replied.

"Chuck." Chuck said trying to hold her smile. James chuckled, and even Sirius couldn't help but crack a smile. "You two are too weird."

"How are we weird?" James asked offended "Bishop to E7"

"You have pet names for each other. And they are not even normal pet names, probably with odd meanings." Chuck replied. "Knight to E5."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Sirius questioned.

"You know... this and that." Chuck smiled slyly.

"Nothing important." James said not looking at Sirius.

"You're not going to tell me?" Sirius asked staring a James expectantly.

"No." Chuck answered. Sirius frowned.

"Have either of you seen Jane?" Sirius said.

"She went to bed." James said. "Queen to C9. Why?"

"Just wanted to ask her something." Sirius said. James' brows furrowed in response as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"What, you don't have enough detention to think something out yourself, that you have to ask Jane to think for you?" Chuck smiled. "Castle to C9"

"Damn it." James hissed. "ah...Knight to C9. No fighting you two, or i will curse you both into oblivion."

"We resolved our differences. Right Sirius?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius said heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. What ever you two were conspiring about before i came in, I will find out. Night."

They watched him disappear up the stairs before resuming their conversation. "Should we tell him?"

"No."

"Chuck, he's my best friend. This is my plan, how can i not tell him?"

"Trust me on this one, i have this feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea." Chuck said thoughtfully.

"You know i can't keep a secret from him, he'll find out eventually."

"So will everyone else. Just for now, promise not to tell."

"Fine. It won't be easy, but i'll try." James said defeated. He didn't like to keep things from Sirius, but somehow he felt the same way about this as Chuck. What he didn't know was that Sirius was keeping something from him too.

"Okay good. Queen to D3. The only people who can know, know. Lily, Donovan, you and me."

"Wait Donovan can know and Sirius can't? I know you and Sirius don't get along but-"

"Look you know the plan, Donovan is helping."

Jame frowned.

"Fine if it will make you happy Lily will help you. But she won't know until the day of, when we tell her."

"Castle to D8. Really? You'd do that? You would subject one of your best friends to that?" James asked quizzically.

"Yes. Now if something goes wrong, just improvise. Think quick and smart."

"Right. Chuck, you are my hero." James said excitedly.

"yeah yeah. Queen to B7. Jam-"

"This plan is going to be great."

"James..."

"It will work so well..."

"James..."

"I ca-"

"JAMES!"

"Yeah? Sorry, what?"

"I'm going to bed."

"But we haven't finished playing yet!" James said as Chuck headed to the stairs.

Half way up she stopped and turned around, "Oh i forgot to mention, Check mate."

* * *

With each increasing day, Remus was getting more and more anxious about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. He really wanted to ask Jane, but what would she say? Chuck and James were now teaming up trying to convince him to ask her. Little did he know how many people were in on it. The Wednesday night before Hogsmeade weekend Chuck and James surrounded him.

"Ask her already." Chuck said impatiently.

"But.." Remus started.

"But nothing. The worst she can say is no." Chuck sighed. "James, tell him."

"Chuck is right. Tomorrow is Hogsmeade, it's your last chance. We both know you want to." James said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Its just that... i've never been on a real date..." Remus said looking away.

"What?" Chuck asked in shock. "What about that girl... Elizabeth? You two dated for a long time didn't you? Didn't you two go on a date?"

"Well, not exactly. It was 6 months, but we really didn't go on dates, we enjoyed each other's company."

"So you two just snogged all the time?" Chuck raised her eye brows, but Remus was still looking away and was now blushing. "You did kiss right? On the lips? Cheeks don't count... You've never..." Remus shook his head "not even?" he shook his head again "oh.. uh..."

"What Chuck means to say is that, we are going to have to coach you." James said trying to smile.

Remus let out an exasperated cry, "I'm hopeless."

"Not if we coach you right. I've have a lot of experience in this department." Chuck said with a sly grin.

"And... James? He hasn't dated in years." Remus frowned.

"I resent that. You know i have my eye on only one girl. Either way at least i can ask Lily. What i lack Chuck has, she has been around..." James smirked.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Chuck retorted.

"Well at least i didn't-"

"James." Remus cut him off "I don't want to hear about either of your past experiences. You can't coach me if i don't ask her and if we are out on a date."

"We can come with you." Chuck smiled.

"You two? Together, on a date?" Remus said unbelievingly.

"No silly. On a double date. I'll get my own date. Or a triple date if James can find one." Chuck smiled.

"Lily?" Remus said looking at James.

"You never know. Today might be my lucky." James said hopefully.

"And... you Chuck?" Remus asked.

Chuck smiled and stood up from her seat and walked over to a corner of the common room in which several six years were playing chess. She tapped the burly looking 6th year that she was talking to at the quidditch party on the shoulder and Remus and James watched as their mouths moved. About 2 minutes later, Chuck returned with a smile leaving the boy smiling as well.

"Done." Chuck said sitting down. "Now ask Jane."

"She's not here." Remus said. "And i don't need your help."

"Oh look, here she comes with Lily." Chuck chimed extra cheerful. " Don't worry we have a plan." Together Chuck and James shoved a hesitant Remus towards Jane. Remus stumbled over to the two girls as Chuck and James watched.

* * *

"So how did you manage to snag a date with Donovan so easily? I mean i know he is helping, but doesn't he have a huge 6th year girl following? Wouldn't he already have a date?" James asked Chuck.

"Thats the thing. He has a large _girl_ following.." Chuck implied. It took James a second to realize what she was implying.

James gasped. "You mean h-"

"Not so loud!" Chuck hissed. "Yes, he is. I asked him as a favor to come. He knows i don't like him like that. We just,... talk a lot, about er... you know..."

"Oh.." James understood, Chuck had been open about her self with James for a while. "You still haven't told Lily, Remus or Jane have you?"

"No. Shhhh listen there talking." The two moved a little closer to hear better, standing only a few feet away from Lily.

* * *

Remus blushed nervously as he stumbled to where Jane and Lily were. Lily noticed him first and nudged Jane, who then noticed him too. She smiled, but then she noticed his nervousness and began to get nervous herself. Lily knew what was coming so she left Jane to stand there by herself as Remus approached. Lily stood off to the side near a shelf pretending to go through the books.

"er.. Good evening Jane."

"Hello Remus."

"How are you this evening?" Remus blushed nervously trying to make small talk.

"Fine." Jane noticed his blush. "Is everything alright Remus?"

"Yes. Yes, sorry." Remus blushed some more looking down at his feet.

"So..." A paper ball flew from the direction of the book shelves and hit Jane in the head. Jane scowled at Lily who mouthed '_Say yes!'_ Jane had no idea what she was talking about, but luckily Remus was busy looking down that he didn't notice any of this.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Lily and Chuck..." Jane said looking over at Lily who was now frowning at her. Remus froze, _what now? She already has plans... _James and Chuck took quick notice and as if thinking the same thing they both lept into action. Chuck ran to where Donovan was standing and pulled his arm around her. James walked over to where Lily was and placed his arms around her shoulders and before she could protest he said...

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there has been a change in plans. Lily has agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade..." All the color from Lily's face drained. She hissed something at James who hissed back. Then they both stopped bickering smiled at Jane and Remus. Lily was playing pretend-get-along, even though secretly she was thrilled. And James was grinning like a madman.

"Sorry Jane." Lily said pulling James' arm off of her when Jane looked away.

"And Chuck has a date too." James said gesturing to where Chuck stood in Donovan's arms.

Remus wanted to die right there._ Great plan. I can't believe i walked right into this one... _

Jane furrowed her eyebrows in thought._ Since when did Lily **openly** like James... _Jane looked back to Remus. "I guess i have no plans."

"Oh... thats nice. I mean- er.. not that its nice not to have plans but... well, sorry." Remus felt like dying on the spot, but managed to continue anyway. "Well... since... I- will you go with me on a date to Hogsmeade?" Remus blushing furiously.

He looked up into her eyes and she looked right into his beautiful amber ones. She gazed deeply for a second. _I can't... it wouldn't be right. He's my professor. This is against the laws of time travel.. no... But his eyes, so honest, so innocent. He's so... perfect... _Her mind drew a blank and she forgot about the world as she looked into his eyes. The word slipped out before she could catch herself.

"Yes."

* * *

Later in the girls dormitory...

"So Jane, hot date with Remus?" Chuck smirked. Lily couldn't help but laugh too. Jane shot them both a look.

"Very funny..." In the back of Jane's head, the possible repercussions of her actions played over and over. Laws broken, people's futures affected forever... what else could go wrong. How could she fall weak to this and say yes.

"You don't look too thrilled." Lily observed. "Don't you like Remus? You did say yes, unless..."

"No... yes.. no i mean i do like him. But i don't know about..."

"Are you scared?" Chuck ask bluntly.

Jane took a deep breath. Was she scared? Well she was certainly scared of breaking these major rules. Horrible things happen to wizards who mess with time. "yes."

"Jane. Please don't worry. Remus really likes you." Lily said. "He's a really sweet guy, and i know you like him too. And if you only like him as a friend, give him a chance, I'm sure you'll be happy with him."

"He likes me?" Jane asked stupidly. Well of course asking her to Hogsmeade would tell her that he does, but she needed confirmation.

"Since the day you landed on him. Seeing you both around each other made it more obvious. The way he looks at you... You two are perfect for each other."

* * *

Later in the boys dormitory...

"Remus?... Reeeemus? REMUS!" James called. "You look like your going to be sick. You just got a date with the girl of your dreams and you look like you are about to drop dead."

"Sorry." Remus replied.

"Remus has a date? With who?" Peter questioned.

"Jane..." James said mockingly. "And now he's panicking." Faking a high girl voice he said "Oh my! What am i going to wear for my date tomorrow with Janey giiiirl! Should i like get my hair done? My nails? Wear dress robes? Oh no, i forgot about floweeers!"

"Very clever." Remus frowned. "But really, what do i do?"

"Don't worry about it, Chuck, Lily and I will take care of it."

"All of you were in on it?" Remus gaped.

"Yes. So was Donovan." James grinned. "Lily didn't know about the whole being my date, but Chuck and i worked that in."

"It was all planned?"

"Mostly. Chuck and I to coax you into it, Lily to bring Jane down at a certain time, the triple date save the Lily knowing... But the interruption was improvised, couldn't have you freeze up before asking her."

"Even though that was the most embarrassing moment in my life, thank you for your thoughtfulness." Remus said. "Peter were you involved?"

"No, I was busy trying to get my own date, with Alisha." Peter said looking away. James snickered.

"How did it go?" Remus asked, but Peter just shook his head. "Sorry. Where's Sirius?"

"He scored a detention with McGonagall for freeing pixies in the dungeons. He should be back soon, let me check the map." But before he could get up to get the map, the door swung open and in popped a very cheerful Sirius.

"Hello guys! Do you know what this weekend is? It's HOGSMEADE!!! Yessss!" Sirius said over-excitedly. When no reply came from his friends he turned to notice they were all staring at him eyebrows raised and mouths open. "What?"

"Nothing..." James said trying not to laugh.

"You just seem, very happy..." Peter said quietly, "...its weird for you."

"Oh..." Sirius said not quite understanding.

"You have been in the best mood all week, what happened?"

"Just the best thing ever... Hey Remy, what's wrong with you? You look like it's that time of the month."

"I have a date." Remus said calmly.

"For hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Really Moony? That's great. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Jane."

"Our Jane?"

"Yes."

Sirius' smile faded into a straight line. He paled and his brows furrowed. But he swallowed his pride and faked a happy grin. "That's great Remus. Congrats... Well i'm feeling kind of tired, so i'm going to bed. Night."

A thought of realization hit James like a tidal wave.

* * *

The next day, about five days after the kiss in the lake, Jane found that she couldn't avoid Sirius no longer. He was everywhere that she was. It wasn't intentional, but when you are focusing on avoiding some one and you see them it seems like you are always running into them. Sirius began to notice her silence, Especially when it came time for astrology, the only class Remus didn't take that Jane was in. Sirius hadn't really noticed before because in other classes she was always next to Remus, but he didn't think anything of it, considering he was the one who got kissed. But now it was different, Remus and Jane had a date, and Sirius began to see the things that he missed when he wasn't looking.

The astrology professor paired up Jane and Sirius and Jane had no choice but to work with him, but she would do it as silently as she could. She could feel Sirius's eyes burning a hole in her head, but she didn't turn to look. The class was nearing it's end, and Jane still hadn't said a word to him. It wasn't as if she needed to say anything, the work didn't require it, but he was sure she would casually start a conversation with him, just like with Remus. Sirius was becoming frustrated.

"Jane?" Sirius whispered while the professor was dictation homework. She didn't look up she was still scribbling away. "Jane?"

"Yes?" She said not looking up from her writing.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ask." She said still writing. She tensed slightly, half expecting what was coming. She was avoiding him from the kiss, but now it was because of Remus.

"I wanted-" But before he could finish, the professor had walked over and cut him off.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem? I should think not. There is no talking in my class, especially when i am talking. This is a warning." Sirius watched as the professor strolled back to his teaching spot and continued dictating homework. Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to Jane.

"Jane. Look, it just seems like sinc-"

"MR BLACK! Your warning had just expired. Detention tomorrow night."

"But professor, that's not fair, i was just-"

"No excuses, you have broken my rules one too many times. Enough is enough."

"Whatever..." Sirius said under his breath. But it wasn't low enough.

"Make that two detentions. And if you keep it up i will make it three." The professor waited for a remark, but when none came he continued on with his dictating. There was no playing in his class. After class was dismissed, Sirius tried to again to talk to Jane, but the professor called him back.

"Mr. Black, You know the rules well enough. You know i enforce them strictly, what would lead you to break them? What was so important about talking to Ms. Talmadge?"

"Nothing Professor, i'm terribly sorry. I wanted to ask her about the assignment."

"Riiight... the assignment. Well then go on, go. You don't want to get in trouble for being in the corridors at this hour."

Sirius left with out another word, he tried to find Jane, but he had no luck. When he arrived back in the common room he found James and Chuck discussing something in heavy detail over a game of wizards chess. When the heard Sirius approaching, they stopped talking and continued with their game just like the previous night.

"Prongs."

"Padfoot."

"Chuck." Chuck smirked, James smiled too, but Sirius wasn't.

"What's up?" James asked comprehensively.

"I need to talk to Jane. Have you seen her?"

"She went to bed." Chuck said, "Knight to E5. De ja vu..."

"Sirius, this isn't about what i think it is?" James asked looking at him seriously.

"No. I just needed to ask her something... about class." Sirius said turning to go up stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Padfoot?" James asked. "Bishop to A8"

"Yes, i'm sure." Sirius disappeared up the stairs. Chuck had the slightest idea about what was going on but didn't want to get involved. James knew exactly what was wrong, even though he didn't know Sirius' whole side. He knew he was going to have to talk to him eventually, hoping it was later then sooner.

**Author's Note:**** I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend. My basketball team is going to the new york state championships this week. So i'll be gone for 3-4 days. Give me your complete criticism whether good or bad, your's reviews will help make this story better. Annnnddd THANK YOU to my reviewers, i love getting your reviews, they make me happy to write for you to read.**


End file.
